Un autre monde
by ErenBlack
Summary: Lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard, une nouvelle élève fait son apparition. La révélation de son nom lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition va chambouler les esprits, surtout celui d'un certain Gryffondor. Et si cette inconnue était le chaînon manquant pour rapprocher Harry et Drago ? Et si elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour une raison bien précise ?
1. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Bonjour et merci à tous d'être venus lire cette fanfiction ! Cela fait deux ans presque trois que je connais ce site et je me décide enfin à poster !

J'espère que le résultat sera satisfaisant autant pour moi que pour vous, lecteurs. Sashez que si vous avez des remarques ou critiques pour ameliorer l'écriture ou l'histoire, elles seront les bienvenues !

Je précise que je posterais lorsque j'en aurais l'opportunité, je n'ai pas de rythme particulier mais je préviendrais avant si je prévois une longue absence.

**Remarques : **Les personnages ainsi que le contexte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les seules choses m'appartenant sont Klaudiya, Natasha et leur histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, était confortablement installé à son bureau et fixé la porte comme si quelqu'un s'apprétait à entrer. C'était la veille de la rentrée, et effectivement, il attendait quelqu'un. Si ses intuitions se révélaient exactes, cette nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie se promettait d'être forte amusante.

Un bruit retentit, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Dumbledore invita la personne à entrer et la porte se ferma derrière elle. C'était une jeune fille. Dumbledore la regarda et elle put apercevoir dans ses yeux cette habituelle lueur malicieuse. Il lui offrit de prendre un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa poliment. Il lui demanda alors de s'asseoir, elle s'exécuta sans protester et salua le directeur d'une voix calme:

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Klaudiya, as-tu fait bon voyage ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.

- Oui Professeur, très bon merci.

- Parfait. Maintenant j'aimerais t'expliquer comment cela va ce passer. En effet, le cas d'un ou ici d'une nouvelle élève est trés rare à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris les dispostions nécessaires à ton transfert. Ce soir, tu dormiras dans les appartements du Professeur McGonagall, une chambre a été specialement préparer pour te recevoir. Elle a toute ma confiance et je suis certain qu'elle saura s'occuper de toi comme il le faut, cela te convient il ?

- Bien sur Professeur.

- Très bien, continuons. Le lendemain, tu devras te réveiller pour neuf heure et tu disposeras d'une heure pour te préparer. Ensuite toi et le Professeur McGonagall nous rejoindrons, les autres professeurs et moi-même, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Comme tu as déjà tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'année, à moins que je ne sois mal informé...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et voyant qu'elle n'émettait aucune oppostion, il reprit:

- Tu pourras profiter du reste de la journée comme bon te semble. Je tiens tout de même à t'informer que le déjeuner sera servi à midi dans la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves arriveront à dix-huit heures trente soit une demi-heure avant le repas pour leur laisser le temps de s'installer. Les premières années attendrons la Cérémonie de Répartition dans une salle specialement aménagée pour eux. En ce qui te concerne je souhaiterais que tu sois de retour aux appartements du Professeur McGonagall à la même heure que l'arrivée des élèves, ensuite elle t'expliquera ce que tu dois faire avant ta propre répartition. Tu sera répartie après les premières années et à la fin du repas le préfet de ta Maison te conduira à la Salle Commune et à ton dortoir. As-tu des questions ?

- Oui, une seule. Y a t-il des lieux qui me sont interdits ? Demanda t-elle toujours aussi calmement.

- En effet, il y a la Forêt Interdite. Je dois aussi te mettre en garde, les escaliers de ce château n'en font qu'à leurs têtes ! Maintenant si tu n'as plus de question je te laisse partir, le Professeur McGonagall t'attend en bas des escaliers.

La jeune fille se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'un pas légé. Au moment où elle allait sortir, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva de nouveau:

- Excuse moi, j'ai oublier de te dire mais je pense que tu dois t'en douter, tes affaires t'attendent dans ta chambre !

- Très bien, merci Professeur, répondit elle gentiment en levant les yeux au ciel. A demain.

- A demain Klaudiya.

Et elle sortit sous le regard doux et amusé du vieux sorcier.

Le Professeur McGonagall parut très gentille à la jeune Klaudiya. Lorsque celle ci apparut, le Professeur la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de la suivre. Klaudiya hocha la tête et s'éxecuta, les appartements qu'elle devait habiter pour la nuit ne se trouvait pas très loin du bureau du Directeur. McGonagall se tourna vers elle et dit:

- Très bien, alors voilà mes appartement privés, pour y accéder il faut prononcer le mot de passe. Tu dois savoir que ce mot de passe ne sera valable que pour deux jours soit aujourd'hui et demain. En effet, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de connaître le mot de passe d'un professeur. Notre mot de passe est "Espérance".

Ensuite le professeur ce tourna vers un tableau, il représentait un homme de belle carrure, il avait de long cheveux chatains et des yeux d'or. Il portait un habit ancien mais très bien orné rouge et or. Il tenait à la main une épée et à ces pieds on pouvait distinguait un petit lion endormi. Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu dans l'enceinte du château et ensuite le reporta sur le Professeur McGonagall qui prononça d'une voix assurée le mot de passe. Aussitôt le tableau laissa place aux deux femmes et une fois qu'elle fut entrées, il se referma. Arrivée à l'intérieur, Klaudiya se tourna vers son professeur et demanda:

- Professeur McGonagall, l'homme du tableau c'était Godric Gryffondor n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, ma chère enfant. Les appartements des quatres Directeurs des quatres Maisons sont gardés par les portraits des Fondateurs.

- Vous êtes donc la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

- C'est cela.

McGonagall lança un regard à la fois fière et chaleureux à sa nouvelle petite protégée puis reprit:

- Vous êtes ici chez vous Mademoiselle. J'espère que vous saurez aimer Poudlard comme moi-même.

- Oh je n'en doute pas Professeur. Excusez moi mais pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve ma chambre s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sur. C'est celle ci, la porte à côté c'est ma chambre. Vous pouvez y entrer si vous en avez besoin mais je vous demanderais seulement de signaler votre présence et d'attendre mon accord avant d'y pénétrer, naturellement.

Klaudiya hocha la tête et McGonagall reprit:

- Vous pouvez constater que nous nous trouvons dans le salon-salle à manger, à droite se trouve la cuisine et au fond du couloir vous trouverez la salle de bain. Des questions ?

- Aucune Professeur, merci.

- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle. Je dois aussi vous informer qu'en vue des derniers préparatifs pour la rentrée de demain, les professeurs prendront leurs repas chez eux. Nous dînerons donc ici, ce soir, à dix-neuf heures tapantes, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous appelerais.

- D'accord Professeur.

McGonagall lui sourit chaleureusement une dernière fois et entra dans sa chambre, laissant le loisir à Klaudiya d'observer la décoration. Elle se composait de couleurs chaudes, les murs était beiges et rouges et le mobilier imposant mais élégant était de couleur marron et or. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque, bien remplies et bien entretenue. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés, certains représentés les quatres Fondateurs, il y en avait un de Dumbledore avec son prédécesseur à la direction de Poudlard, le Professeur Dippet, il y en avait encore d'autre mais elle ne reconnu pas les personnes peintes.

Klaudiya entra enfin dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire quelques révisions avant l'heure du repas. Elle était très calme malgré le fait que la rentrée avançait à grands pas. Après quelques heures de travail, elle entendit McGonagall l'appeler. Elle se rendit à la salle à manger où la table était déjà dressée. Le Professeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, et pendant le repas, elle entama la conversation:

- Alors Mademoiselle...

- Appelez moi Klaudiya pendant ces deux jours Professeur, l'interrompit elle doucement.

- Très bien Klaudiya, et bien je suppose que hors du contexte scolaire je peux vous laissé m'appeler Minerva. Répondit elle. Donc Klaudiya vous ne m'avez pas l'air stressée par la rentrée.

- Non en effet, je ne pense pas que ce soit un évènement particulièrement stressant, peut-être du fait que je sois nouvelle, les élèves ne m'integrerons pas aussi bien que je le voudrais mais je pourrais très bien me remettre de cela.

- Je vois, et concernant votre répartition, avez vous une idée ou une préférance ?

- Non aucune, comme vous devez surement le savoir mes parents étaient de Gryffondor et Serpentard, étrange n'est ce pas ? En ce qui me concerne, les quatres maisons me convienne.

- Nous aurons donc la surprise ! Et votre travail ?

- J'ai beaucoup travaillée, j'adore la magie et Dumbledore me juge apte !

- Vous m'envoyez ravie ! Maintenant finissons de manger, je vous laisse utiliser la salle de bain, j'irais après vous.

- Merci Minerva.

Ainsi Klaudiya sortit de table, se prépara dans la salle de bain et en allant se coucher, souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur. Dans son lit elle repensa à sa vie d'avant, à sa famille qui lui manqué et à sa mère.

Tout serait différent maintenant, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	2. La Cérémonie de Répartition

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

La journée du lendemain se passa rapidement, elle rencontra les professeurs pendant le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire complice qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle mangea à la table des professeurs, entre le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Rogue. Celui ci lui parut tout d'abord très froid et hautain, impression qui persista même lorsqu'il entama avec elle une conversation sur les potions. Il s'agirait plus d'une interrogation qu'une véritable conversation, pensa t-elle. Mais elle le trouva néanmoins agréable, autant qu'il pouvait l'être en tout cas. Elle parla aussi avec les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, qui étaient de très bonne compagnie. Elle rit beaucoup avec le Professeur Hagrid dont chaque mouvement faisait trembler la table. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à étudier, elle se montra tout de même au déjeuner. A dix-huit heures trentes les élèves arrivèrent et à dix-neuf heures le Professeur McGonagall la pria de la suivre à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient fermés, McGonagall lui dit d'attendre à cet endroit qu'elle revienne avec les premières années. Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir et réaparut accompagnée d'une centaine d'enfants agés de dix ou onze ans. Klaudiya se mit en retrait tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et que les élèves affluaient. McGonagall lui dit d'entrée et de rester au fond de la salle en attendant que la répartition des premières années soit terminée. Klaudiya entra alors discrètement et personne ne remarqua sa présence trop occupé à observer les enfants, certains cherchaient de nouvelles cibles à terroriser, d'autres de nouveaux protégés et d'autres encore lançaient des paris sur lequel ira dans quelle Maison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Directeur se leva joyeusement et le silence se fit. Il fit son habituel discours de début d'année qui se ponctua par un merveilleux "Chocogrenouille !" ce qui surprit les premières années et fit lever les yeux au ciel aux habitués. Après un long aplaudissement, la Cérémonie de Répartition commença par la traditionelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres et une fois que tous furent envoyés dans l'une des quatres Maisons, à savoir Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, le Directeur se leva à nouveau. Alors que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il ouvre le banquer, il lança à la salle un regard plus malicieux encore que d'habitude et fit une annonce qui surprit tout le monde à l'exception des professeurs:

- Très bien ! Tout d'abord je souhaite aux premières années de trouver en leurs Maisons respectives, une seconde famille dont ils seront fièrs ! Ensuite, je dois vous annoncer que cette année nous recevons une nouvelle élève!

Il s'interrompit et contempla avec amusement les regards surpris et parfois même ahuris des élèves. Fièr de son petit effet, il reprit:

- Au vue de son âge et de son niveau, elle sera directement inserée en cinquième année. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver l'acceuil qu'il se doit ! Je vous informe quand même que cette nouvelle élève nous vient tout droit de Russie, elle n'est donc pas habituée à notre culture mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle maîtrise parfaitement la langue anglaise.

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et regarda le fond de la salle en tendant le bras. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix douce mais forte:

- Ma chère, avancez vous je vous pris et rejoignez le Professeur McGonagall.

Klaudiya sortit de l'ombre et s'avança calmement vers la table des professeurs, passant ainsi dans l'allée au milieu de celles des élèves. Son pas légé faisait danser autour d'elle ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs, elle sentait tout les regards braqués sur elle mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle s'arrêta, enfin, devant McGonagall et se retourna pour faire face aux quatres Maisons. Elle leur fit un léger sourire et attendit que le Directeur reprenne la parole. Dumbledore lança un regard pénétrant à toute la salle, conscient du choc que produira le nom de Klaudiya, surtout pour son protégé de Gryffondor. Il se décida enfin à lacher la bombe:

- Mes chers enfants, je vous présente notre nouvelle élève Mademoiselle Klaudiya Elizaveta Black.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, après quelques minutes où tous s'interrogeaient du regard, une vague de murmure s'éleva. Puis vint le moment que Dumbledore attendait, un élève de Gryffondor se leva et automatiquement le bruit cessa. Il était tellement blanc qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et portait d'étrange lunettes rondes, lorqu'il parla sa voix trembla:

- Excuse moi, je... je m'appelle Harry Potter et... et si tu permets je voudrais te poser une ques-question.

- Bien sur je t'écoute, elle avait une voix neutre qui sembla faire hésiter le garçon encore plus.

- Qui... qui est ton pè-père ?

- Je ne l'ai pas connue mais j'ai appris son nom de ma mère, il s'appelait Sirius Black.

Le garçon chancela et fut rattrapé de justesse par une fille aux cheveux épais et bruns. Elle le força à s'asseoir et tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur Klaudiya, elle prit à son tour la parole:

- Tu as dit "il s'appelait", pourquoi ?

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il est mort peu après ma naissance.

Alors qu'elle parlait quelques mèches de ses cheveux ce teintèrent de gris foncé. Toutes les personnes présentes sauf Dumbledore eurent un hoquet surpris, même les professeurs n'était pas au courant. Klaudiya était...

- Une métamorphomage ! S'écria un rouquin en face de la fille brune et du garçon à lunettes.

Klaudiya releva vivement la tête et tous purent admirés son regard gris accentué par sa peau diaphane. Elle semblait surprise et triste, elle ne comprenait pas. Son père est mort il y a de cela presque quinze ans, alors pourquoi toute ces questions ?

- Maintenant le Professeur McGonagall va placer le Choixpeau sur ta tête ! Intervint le Directeur, conscient du malaise de Klaudiya et du Trio de Gryffondor.

Elle hocha la tête et prit place sur le tabouret que McGonagall lui présentait. Le Professeur plaça alors le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il s'anima.

- Hum, c'est étrange, tu n'es pas une première année toi ! Enfin bon, voyons, voyons, il y a du courage et de la loyauté. C'est très interressant... Oh ! Tu es rusée... je vois... Ambitieuse n'est ce pas ? J'ai trouvé ! SERPENTARD !

La nouvelle Serpentard se releva avec le sourire et ses mèches grises devinrent jaune vif, signe de sa joie. McGonagall et la plupart des personnes présentes avaient une expression éberlué sur leurs visages. En effet, le Professeur avait vue en la petite Klaudiya une parfaite Gryffondor !

Les Serpentards eux se réjouirent d'avoir une nouvelle recrue pour fermer le clapet à ces sales lions ! Ils l'acceuillirent donc par de joyeuses exclamations. Après un dernier regard aux professeurs, elle remarqua d'ailleur que le Professeur Rogue la toisait méchament, elle s'en alla rejoidre sa nouvelle famille. Elle hésita quant à quelle place lui était attribuée quand elle vit un petit groupe qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elle les rejoignit et se retrouva entre un jeune homme à la peau noire et au sourire charmeur et une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et au regard vert d'eau dans lequel on pouvait lire de la curiosité. A côté de celle ci se tenait un adolescent au regard noir mais amicale et intelligent, ses cheveux d'ébènes faisaient ressortir son teint blafard. En face d'eux se trouvait un jeune homme dont la beauté n'était plus à prouver, il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un regard d'acier. Néanmoins il ne trouva pas grâce aux yeux de Klaudiya à cause de son expression hautaine et de sa moue dégoutée. Il était entouré deux "gorilles" qui ressemblait plus à des gardes du corps qu'à des amis. Le premier garçon lui lança un énième sourire avant de prendre la parole:

- Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, la fille brune à côté de toi c'est Pansy Parkinson et le timide aux yeux noirs c'est Théodore Nott. Le beau blond en face c'est Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard.

A ces mots ledit Malefoy se redressa en une attitude fière et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus méprisant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas toi, il est comme ça avec tout le monde mais on s'y fait. Et puis quand on le connaît mieux, il est plutôt sympatique. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, celui à sa gauche c'est Vincent Crabbe et celui à sa droite Grégory Goyle.

Il les regarda d'un air moqueur un instant et reprit en chuchotant de façon à ce que seule Klaudiya puisse entendre:

- Ils sont complètement stupides mais il sont très utile à Drago comme garde du corps.

- Et pourquoi a t-il besoin de gardes du corps ?

- Hum, bonne question...

Il fit une pose théâtrale qui était sensée représenter une intense reflexion ce qui fit rire Klaudiya, Pansy et Théodore. Il reprit une fois son propre fou rire terminé:

- Je suppose que c'est à cause de Potter et compagnie !

- Potter ? Tu veux dire Harry Potter ? De Gryffondor ? Il ne m'a pas parut bien dangereux ! Il bégayait !

Nouveau rire et coup d'oeil accusateur de Drago Malefoy lui-même.

- Non il ne bégayait pas, il tremblait ! S'exclama Blaise. Surement parce que tu es la fille de Sirius Black...

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien du tout ! Ajouta t-il précipitament.

S'il avait bien compris et Merlin savait que c'était rare qu'il ne comprenne pas quelque chose, Klaudiya ne savait pas que son père était un criminel très recherché du monde sorcier, considéré comme un partisant de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle le croyait mort ! Et il savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit ni le meilleur moment pour lui apprendre la vérité. Face au regard septique de sa nouvelle camarade, il lui fit son meilleur regard innocent, qu'elle ne crut pas du tout. Cela fit à nouveau rire la petite troupe.

- Bref, finit par dire Klaudiya, Potter n'est pas du tout menaçant !

- Non c'est de la vermine ! Un infâme sang-mêlé ! S'exclama Drago Malefoy, prenant ainsi part à la conversation.

- Infâme ? Et en quel honneur ? Répliqua Klaudiya, ses mèches jaunes firent place à d'autres rouges sanglantes. Elle parlait d'une voix lente et glacial qui fit parcourir de frisson le petit groupe.

- Il n'est pas un sang-pur, il est donc par définition inférieur à moi !

- C'est vraiment dommage Malefoy que tu sois si répugnant par ton attitude et ta façon de penser, tu aurais fait un parfait Prince sinon. Dit elle, toujours glacial.

Sentant la tension monter Blaise décida de couper court à ce débat en faisant une blague de mauvais goût qui détendit tout le monde sauf Malefoy. Les mèches de Klaudiya passèrent du rouge au bleu ciel, elle était sereine. A la fin du repas, elle demanda à Blaise:

- Au faite c'est qui le préfet de Serpentard ?

- Drago pourquoi ?

- Ah... Hum parce que Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il devait me conduire à la Salle Commune.

- Je vois, mais tu peux toujours demander à Pansy, c'est la préfette ! Chaque Maison a un préfet et une préfette.

- D'accord merci !

Klaudiya se tourna vers Pansy et lui demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune, elle accepta avec plaisir et lui fit signe de la suivre. Lorsqu'elles se levèrent tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, certains étaient effrayés, d'autres étaient méprisants, d'autres étaient admiratifs ? Mais ceux qui retenaient l'attention de la nouvelle Serpentard étaient ceux de Potter, de la brune et des quatres rouquins assis en face. Ils avaient un regard insondable, vraiment perturbant. Pansy tira sa camarade par la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant le voyage et arrivées devant l'entrée Pansy se retourna vers Klaudiya et lui dit:

- Notre Salle Commune se trouve dans les cachots et ne fait pas cette tête, elle est bien plus agréable que tu ne le penses ! Je t'ai accompagner avant les premières années parce que sinon ça aurait été un véritable bordel pour entrer ! Le mot de passe est "Prospere", ça signifit réussite apparement. Les dortoirs des filles c'est le long couloir de droite mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais venir avec toi !

Sur ce elle prononça le mot le passe et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la Salle Commune. C'était une longue pièce souterraine, les murs et le plafond étaient fait de pierres brutes. Les couleurs omniprésentes étaient le noir, le vert et l'argent. Malgrè tout, c'était une salle très chaleureus et acceuillante, de grands et confortables canapés étaient disposés autour d'une imposante cheminée où brûlait un feu vif. Klaudiya n'eût pas le temps d'observer davantage car déjà Pansy la trainait dans le dortoir des filles. Les lits étaient tous pareils, des lits à baldaquin en bois d'ébène et aux rideaux verts. Pansy lui sourit et dit:

- Voilà c'est ici que tu dormiras, le lit à ta droite c'est le mien ! Et celui à ta gauche c'est celui de Millicent Bulstrode, elle est sympa mais c'est une allumeuse cette fille !

Klaudiya sourit, son amie ne serait pas une petite commère par le plus grand des hasards ? Pansy rejoignit la jeune Black sur son lit et elles s'amusèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres sorciers.

Klaudiya passa une agréable soirée avec ses nouveaux amis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et lorque vint l'heure de se coucher ses mèches se teintèrent de vert, l'espoir. Elle s'endormit avec l'espoir que le lendemain soit aussi heureux que la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.


	3. Première approche

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je précise qu'une scène est tirée du film, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, que j'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps.

Concernant Klaudiya, il est vrai qu'elle est plus proche du petit groupe de Serpentard que d'Harry ou Drago mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra au fur et à mesure. Disons que pour l'instant, elle est dans une periode d'adaptation.

Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent ou lisent cette histoire ! Ainsi que Chloe pour son commentaire encourageant !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient par leur lumière réconfortante les dortoirs de Poudlard, le sommeil de la jeune Klaudiya fut interrompu des bruits particulièrement désagréables. C'étaient des gémissement plaintifs aussitôt suivis par des petits cris étouffés et des frottements de tissus incessants. Constatant que Morphée ne semblait pas décidé à revenir la chercher, elle se résigna, la mort dans l'âme, à affronter le dur monde de la réalité. Elle se redressa donc et observa le dortoir à la recherche de la créature qui avait osé la réveiller, bien déterminée à lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Seulement son regard fut vite attiré par des mouvements à sa droite, ils étaient secs et rapides. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement du lit de Pansy, elle entendait les étranges sons qui en provenaient bien plus nettement, c'étaient des sanglots. Inquiète, elle se pencha prudemment sur le corps agité de son amie, elle semblait faire un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Le beau visage d'ordinaire malicieux de Pansy affichait désormais une grimace de terreur et de douleur, aussi ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Klaudiya secoua doucement les épaules de la Serpentard endormie. La réaction fut immédiate, Pansy ouvrit les yeux et, dans un sursaut, bondit au pied du lit. Elle avait prit sa baguette qu'elle cachait par habitude sous son oreiller et la pointait, menaçante, vers sa camarade. Klaudiya ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses quelques mèches colorées étaient devenues châtain, reflets de sa douceur. Le regard calme et le sourire encourageant, elle attendait que Pansy prenne conscience de ce qui l'entourait, après quelques minutes d'attente la jeune Parkinson s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras. Pour l'apaiser elle chanta d'une voix douce les berceuses de sa mère et serra le corps prit de convulsions contre elle dans une attitude protectrice et maternelle. Finalement Pansy se redressa et, les yeux rougis, fit face au regard affectueux de Klaudiya. Après un long moment, la voix de la nouvelle Serpentard s'éleva dans un doux murmure:

- Je ne sais pas de quoi sont fait tes cauchemars mais tu ne dois pas les laisser te hanter. Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler mais tu dois trouver un moyen de t'en libérer, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites.

- Hum, je ne vois pas comment. J'ai déjà essayer, tu sais, mais rien n'y fait. D'habitude je prend de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

- Oui mais tu sais comme moi qu'à force d'en prendre elle devient inefficace. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en faisais souvent aussi des cauchemars. Et il est venu un jour où la fameuse potion n'avait plus aucun effet.

Elle se leva et commença à préparer son uniforme sous le regard inquisiteur de Pansy. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle fut interrompu:

- Et comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai appris à accepter la peur, ainsi elle est mon amie, plus mon ennemie.

Et elle repartit, laissant une Serpentard plus que surprise dans le dortoir.

A sept heures, alors que tous les pensionnaires commençaient à peine à s'éveiller, Pansy et Klaudiya, prêtes depuis un moment décidèrent de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi elles ne seraient pas dérangées par des premières et deuxièmes années agités.

La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide à leur arrivée; il y avait quelques professeurs dont le Directeur et Rogue, ce dernier lança à la nouvelle élève un regard haineux. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se promit d'en parler plus tard à Blaise, Théodore ou Pansy. Après un regard aux tables des autres Maisons, elles pûrent constater la présence de quelques Poufsouffle ainsi qu'une Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds et au regard rêveur et un Gryffondor portant des lunettes rondes démodées. Lorsqu'elle furent installées, Klaudiya demanda:

- Ce ne serait pas Potter là-bas ?

- Oui c'est lui, pourquoi ? Il te plaît ?

- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il m'a parut étrange hier. Tu ne trouves pas ? Il avait une attitude bizarre, la fille aux cheveux épais et les rouquins aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ouais, surement. Mais t'inquiètes pas, Potter et sa clique, ils sont toujours bizarres !

- Hum, si tu le dis. Lui aussi, il a l'air d'avoir fait un cauchemar.

- Maintenant que tu le dis ! Mais c'est compréhensible, il a vu un mec mourir devant lui ! Tu m'étonne qu'il n'arrive plus à dormir !

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça fait scandale depuis deux mois ! Il affirme que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, que c'est lui qui a tué Diggory mais le Ministère et par extention _la Gazette du Sorcier_ nient tout en bloc !

- Et toi, quel est ton avis ? Il est de retour ?

- Oui j'en suis sur ! Mais il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, pas ici.

- D'accord. Pauvre Potter.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit ! Sa vie c'est vraiment pas un cadeau.

- Il a vécu d'autres choses avant la mort de Diggory ?

- Mais oui ! Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le héro?

- Non.

Pour Klaudiya, à ce moment là, Pansy ressemblait singulièrement à un poisson hors de l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir le Professeur Rogue danser un tango en robe rose. Et c'est justement ce moment précis que choisirent Blaise, Théodore, Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles pour faire leur entrée.

- Ferme la bouche ou tu vas avaler des mouches, Pansy ! S'exclama Blaise, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh, la ferme ! Répliqua la concernée. Puis elle reprit à voix basse:

- On en reparlera après, d'accord ?

- Hum, répondit Klaudiya.

Elle regarda Blaise s'asseoir entre elle et Pansy alors que Théodore vint timidement s'asseoir à sa droite pour faire mieux connaissance. Malefoy prit place en face, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, naturellement. Elle vit qu'il s'était retourné vers Potter et le fusillait du regard, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. Un combat silencieux s'était engagé entre eux.

- Ils sont toujours comme çà, intervint Théodore. Ils sont "ennemis" alors ils se cherchent querelles sans arrêt, c'est fatiguant à la longue. Mais bon, on s'y fait.

- C'est stupide.

- C'est vrai mais on n'y peut rien. Et puis du moment qu'on ne m'en mèle pas, il peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche !

- Tu as raison mais c'est dommage quand même, quelque chose me dit que s'ils cherchaient à mieux se connaître et à passer outre la haine Gryffondor/Serpentard, ils s'entendraient plutôt bien.

- J'en doute fortement, n'y compte pas trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Hum, et sinon on commence par quel cours ?

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec la meringue rose ! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Ombrage, Dolorès Ombrage.

- Par Merlin ! C'est vraiment un cas celle là ! S'écria Blaise. Je l'avais presque oublié avec ton arrivée, Klaudiya ! Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ferme...

- Ouais, mais bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Résolut Pansy.

Ainsi tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Trop occupée par les lamentations incessantes de Blaise, Klaudiya ne remarqua pas le regard qui la suivait. Harry Potter ne la lachait pas des yeux, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Devant la salle de cours, la jeune Black remarqua la présence de plusieurs Gryffondor et demanda au groupe de Serpentard:

- Notre cours est en commun avec eux, n'est ce pas ?

Et c'est Drago Malefoy qui répondit de sa voix traînante:

- Oui et ce n'est pas pour mon plus grand plaisir !

- Je m'en doute. Mais dit moi, Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ce Potter ?

- Oh rien, il a voulu se sentir superieur à moi or on ne peut pas être superieur à un Malefoy ! Considère mon attitude envers lui comme sa punition, grandement méritée !

- Evidemment.

Elle se détourna de lui et vit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle prit place au troisième rang, rangée de droite, côté allée alors que Théodore se plaçait côté mur. Devant elle Pansy et Blaise et derrière Malefoy et Millicent Bulstrode qui essayait ouvertement de le draguer. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Potter et un des garçon roux qu'elle avait vu au repas d'hier s'installaient dans la rangée centrale au deuxième rang, juste derrière la fille brune. Le cours commença officiellement avec l'arrivée d'Ombrage qui avait intercepté un oiseau en papier en lui mettant le feu.

- Bonjour les enfants, commença t-elle d'une voix lente et suffisante, ce qui eu comme effet d'exaspérer lesdits enfants. Elle reprit en récitant:

- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire, B. U. S. E. Plus généralement connu sous le nom de BUSE. Travaillez dur et vous serez récompensés. Négligez vos études et les conséquences pouraient être...funestes. Finit elle en haussant les épaules.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit voler les livres jusqu'aux tables des élèves, puis elle reprit:

- L'enseignement que vous avez reçu dans cette matière a été particulièrement inégal mais vous serez heureux d'apprendre que désormais vous aurez un programme parfaitement structuré et approuvé par le Ministère dans ce cours de Magie Défensive. Oui ? Ajouta t-elle en voyant une main se lever.

- Il n'y a rien sur les sortilèges de défense ? Demanda la brune.

- Les sortilèges de défense ?! S'écria Ombrage. Haha, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aurez besoin d'en utiliser pendant mes cours.

- On fera pas de Magie ? Demanda aussitôt le garçon roux.

- Vous apprendrez ces sortilèges d'une façon qui garantit la sécurité et l'absence de risques.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? Répliqua Potter. Si on nous attaque il y aura forcément des risques !

- Dans ma classe nous levons la main pour parler ! S'emporta t-elle d'un ton colérique.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour reprendre contenance, après un petit silence, elle continua d'une voix plus calme:

- Le point de vue du Ministère est que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour réussir vos examens et après tout, dans une école, c'est ce qui prime.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on nous prépare à ce qui nous attend dehors ! S'écria Potter.

- Mais rien ne vous attend dehors, très cher. Dit elle en prenant un ton doucereux qui énerva encore plus le Gryffondor. Qui, à votre avis, pourrait avoir envie de s'attaquer à des enfants comme vous ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être Lord Voldemort ? Lança t-il acide.

La dernière réplique fit tournée tout les regards vers lui. Un profond silence s'installa, plus personne n'osait parler. Ombrage balaya la salle du regard et reprit d'une voix basse tout en s'avançant dans l'allée:

- J'aimerais que les choses soit bien claires. On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage Noir est de nouveau parmis nous, ceci est entierement FAUX !

- Non ce n'est pas faux ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai combattu ! Se défendit le garçon.

- UNE RETENUE Mr Potter !

- Alors, selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré !

- La mort de Cédric Diggory a été tragique accident.

- C'était un meurtre ! Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien !

- ASSEZ ! Assez. Vous viendrez me voir, Mr Potter, dans mon bureau.

Elle retourna vers son bureau, mais au moment où elle allait commencé le cours, une nouvelle main se leva.

- Oui ?

- Excusez moi, Professeur, mais je ne trouve pas votre méthode très convenable, dit Klaudiya d'un ton calme. Surtout pour ce cours. La théorie ne peut suffire.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Klaudiya Black, Professeur.

- Vous apprendrez, Mlle Black, que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur la pratique d'un professeur, et par extention du Ministère. De plus, je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une fille de criminel.

- Pardon ? Une fille de criminel ?

- C'est cela. Votre père n'est pas mort comme vous le prétendez Mlle, il est bien vivant et c'est un criminel. Un meurtrier qui a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban mais pas pour longtemps ! Le Ministère le retrouvera, c'est certain.

La jeune Klaudiya baissa la tête, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait d'attendre. Son père, vivant ? Un criminel ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et puis, pourquoi sa mère lui aurait menti ? Peu importe, elle aurait le temps de se laisser emporter par la douleur plus tard. Sur ce, elle releva lentement la tête, son regard noir braqué sur Ombrage. Ses quelques cheveux bruns tournèrent au rouge, elle sentait la colère la gagner. Après de longues secondes, sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, elle était froide, glacial et calme, trop calme.

- Peu importe, je parlais de votre cours. C'est bien celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est ce pas ? Or, dans cette appelation il y a défense et forces du mal, non ? Si l'on suit un raisonnemment logique, vous êtes sensée nous apprendre à nous protéger. Ce que vous et votre théorie ne faîtes pas. Et puis, si cette matière existe c'est que forcement, il est possible que certaines personnes nous veulent du mal.

- C'est ridicule, et puis, les décisions du Ministère ne vous concerne pas ! Vous vous y soumettez et c'est tout !

- Je pense, au contraire, que cela me concerne. Moi ainsi que tous les élèves de cette école. Il s'agit de notre protection. Sachez, Professeur, que je suis l'héritiere d'une famille très influente et je ne parle pas des Black, bien qu'elle soit très importante aussi. Donc, si par malheur il m'arrivait quelque chose, les conséquences, pour vous et pour votre cher Ministère, pourraient être...funestes. Finit elle en haussant les épaules dans une imitation d'Ombrage, elle-même.

- Serait ce une menace ?

- Plutôt un conseil je dirais.

- Eh bien, Mlle, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me passerais de vos conseils. Vous viendrais avec Mr Potter en retenue ! Histoire de vous inculquer le respect que vous devez à votre professeur.

Ombrage se retourna et commença son cours comme si de rien était. Théodore lança à Klaudiya un regard admiratif et désolé, en réponse elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire doux. Elle se tourna vers Potter qui lui tendit discrètement un bout de parchemin, dessus elle pouvait lire:

_Tu es folle ! Après ce que je lui ai dit et au vue de sa réaction, tu as trouvé le moyen de l'énerver encore plus ! Cela dit Bravo ! J'ai adoré la tête qu'elle a fait. Au faite, je te suis, franchement tu as parfaitement raison mais c'est une vrai tête de mule, elle ne changera pas d'avis. Mais merci d'avoir essayer !_

_PS: Si tu veux, on peut ce rendre à l'heure de colle ensemble. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois._

Elle reporta son attention sur Potter et hocha doucement la tête, signe de son accord. Finalement l'heure passa plutôt vite, au grand plaisir des Serpentard et Gryffondor. Alors que Klaudiya avançait avec ses amis dans le couloir, une tête blonde se retourna et lui bloqua le passage.

- Alors comme ça, Mlle est une sang-pur ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Malefoy, son air suffisant plaqué au visage.

- Parce que contrairement à certain je n'ai pas besoin de m'en vanter pour être quelqu'un. Maintenant, veux tu bien me laisser passer ?

Il renifla avec dédain et disparut dans l'angle du couloir, entouré de ses deux molosses. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient dirigés vers les cachots, elle remarqua que quelque chose était tombé par terre. Elle se courba pour le ramasser, c'était un autre bout de parchemin. Dessus était écrit:

_Black,_

_Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu es d'accord, rejoins moi ce soir, après ton heure de retenue dans la Salle Commune. Je t'y attendrais. _

_Drago Malefoy _

_PS: Tu devrais te dépècher, le cours de Potion va bientôt commencer et Rogue n'est pas du genre très patient ! _

Elle sourit légèrement et plia le parchemin pour le ranger. Puis voyant qu'elle commençait à être vraiment en retard, elle partit en courant vers les cachots. Heureusement que Dumbledore lui avait fait visité le château avant la rentrée, sinon elle ne compterais plus le nombre de fois où elle se serait perdu.


	4. Le cours de Potion

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui lisent ou suivent cette histoire dont La Ptite Coquine, Yuuki TANKOANO et angieclark. Je remercie aussi Blair18 qui a mit l'a marquée en favorite. Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage vraiment !

Je publie la suite en esperant que cela vous plaise autant !

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Klaudiya arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours de Potion. Elle sentit en entrant dans la salle le regard insistant de Drago Malefoy posé sur elle, elle se retourna lentement et remarqua le sourire plus que moqueur du, auto-proclamé, Prince des Serpentard. En effet, dans sa course folle pour ne pas arriver en retard et ainsi éviter les représailles d'un certain professeur ô combien apte à distribuer des heures de colle à tour de bras, Klaudiya n'avait pas remarqué que sa tenue était loin de pouvoir être qualifiée de descente. Elle entreprit donc de reprendre une tenue correcte. Après des secondes qui parurent bien trop rapide à ses pauvres Gryffondor, le Professeur Rogue apparut dans la salle accompagné par l'un de ses mouvements de cape dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avança lentement jusqu'à son bureau et se retourna si vite que plusieurs élèves se mirent à cligner frénétiquement des yeux, il commença alors son cours d'une voix sifflante et, il fallait bien l'avouer, effrayante. Pendant que les élèves s'activaient autour de leurs chaudrons, il se mit à tourner autour des paillasses en attendant avec un plaisir évident et sadique que l'un d'eux commette la moindre petite erreur, de préférance un Gryffondor. C'est alors qu'un énorme bruit retentit à travers la pièce, deux élèves de Gryffondor, dont Potter, se tenaient devant un chaudron qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ils se tenaient tête baissé et ils semblaient que leurs chaussures étaient devenus les choses les plus interressantes au monde. Sans grande surprise, le Professeur Rogue s'avança lentement vers les deux condamnés, tous leurs envoyaient des regards qui semblaient signifier "Content de vous avoir connus, les mecs !" ou encore "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, on passera une chanson cool à votre enterrement !". Rogue, quant à lui, semblait hésiter entre leur enfoncer la tête dans le chaudron qu'ils avaient osé faire exploser ou bien les pendre par les pieds au plafond jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Au bout d'un long moment le Professeur prit la parole, faisant ainsi tresaillir l'ensemble des élèves:

- Je dois admettre que je ne comprend pas comment, au bout de cinq années, vous pouvez encore vous montrer aussi sombrement idiot ! S'exclama t-il de sa voix grave et glaciale.

Alors que Potter relevait brusquement la tête vers Rogue, ses traits déformés par la colère, l'autre Gryffondor semblait vouloir disparaître. A son grand desespoir le sinistre professeur le remarqua et le prit comme proie, facile, il fallait le reconnaître.

- Londubat... Vous êtes véritablement affligeant. C'est vraiment désolant de vous voir déshonorer l'art raffiné qu'est l'élaboration d'une potion. Même si, de votre part, je m'attendais pas à un miracle. Vous viendrez mardi soir en retenue.

Ledit Londubat hocha fébrilement la tête, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Quant à vous Potter, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas surpris. Votre père était, lui aussi, un rustre de la pire espèce ! Incapable de la moindre délicatesse...

- Mon père n'était pas un rustre !

- Vous n'étiez pas là, il me semble ! Si j'étais vous, Potter, je me calmerais avant de gagner le droit de venir mercredi après-midi nettoyer tout les chaudrons des cinquième années.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça me prendra toute la journée et on a un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle !

- Quel dommage...

- Mais, Professeur, les Gryffondor n'ont pas d'autre attrapeur et on ne peut pas annuler un match, sauf cas de force majeur ! Intervint Klaudiya.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir sollicité, Black. Seriez vous, vous aussi, une petite impertinante ? Vous me faîtes honte... Une élève de ma propre maison...

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Potter lui faire signe de ne pas continuer. Il avait l'air étrangement affolé alors elle se résigna.

- Excusez moi, Professeur. Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir.

- Je constate que vous êtes plus sage que votre père, Black. Néanmoins, vous comprendrez que je dois sanctionner votre insolence, vous viendrez donc avec Londubat et Potter mardi soir en retenue. Potter vour serez libre mercredi.

Voyant un sourire se dessiner le visage du Gryffondor, il s'empressa de rajouter gravement:

- Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, Potter, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Celui-ci déchanta rapidement. Rogue nettoya d'un coup de baguette les dégats de ses élèves et retourna à son bureau dans un silence quasi-religieux. Klaudiya commençait vraiment à perdre pied, encore son père, qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec son soit-disant père ? Elle ne l'avait jamais connu, elle le croyait même mort jusqu'à ce matin... Elle avait d'abord été heureuse de le savoir en vie, puis en colère contre sa mère de n'avoir rien dit et enfin résigné en apprenant qu'il était recherché par le Ministère pour avoir fuit la prison d'Azkaban. Et maintenant Rogue s'y mettait... Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir folle. Sachant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, elle enfouit ses sentiments aussi profond qu'elle le pouvait et résolut de ne pas y penser tant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pour se distraire elle reporta son attention sur l'attrapeur rouge et or, il avait l'air à la fois affligé et soulagé. Le corps détendu mais les sourcils froncés, il semblait plongé dans une intense reflexion. S'étant consacrée à la fabrication plus que rigoureuse de la Solution de Force, la jeune Serpentard sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaise Zabini jaillir brusquement:

- Tu t'en sort plutôt bien.

- Merci, répondit elle doucement, trop occupée à bien hacher les ingrédients.

- Tu étais dans quelle école quand tu vivais en Russie ?

- Je n'allais pas à l'école, j'apprenais avec ma mère et mon grand-père. Tu peux me passer le sang de salamande s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, tiens. Dit il en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide rouge-brunâtre fort peu appétissant. Cela doit te manquer, non ? Je veux dire apprendre avec ta famille. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ça me manque, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Poudlard est la meilleure école de Sorcellerie, selon les dires de mes grand-parents et de mon oncle ! En ce qui concerne le pourquoi du comment je me retrouve ici, je dirais que les conditions d'apprentissage dans ma famille ne sont plus les mêmes.

- Hum, tu ne m'en diras pas plus, pas vrai ?

- Je t'en parlerai mais pas maintenant. Si tu veux bien, j'ai une potion à finir moi !

- Oui. Autant pour moi ! Finit il en riant.

A la fin du cours, Rogue passa noter les potions préparées soigneusement, ou pas, par les élèves. Sans surprise, le binôme Malefoy/Parkinson ainsi que Nott/Bulstrode obtinrent un Optimal, Rogue fut bien obligé d'en mettre un aussi, contre son gré bien entendu, au binôme de la fille brune et du garçon roux que Klaudiya savait, maintenant, s'appeler Granger et Weasley. En effet, force est de constater que leur potion avait prit la teinte bleu turquoise demandée. Potter et Londubat reçurent un Acceptable aussitôt suivi par un rictus méprisant de leur professeur. Enfin vint le moment où il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il se délectait de l'angoisse qu'il faisait naître chez ses élèves, du chaudron de Klaudiya et Blaise. Après un léger coup d'oeil, il annonça que cela demandait plus de précision et donna un Effort Exceptionnel, seconde meilleure note après Optimal. Fier d'eux, les deux Serpentard se lancèrent un petit regard satisfait avant de laisser échapper un léger rire. Un éternité plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves se précipitèrent dehors.

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre et bientôt vint l'heure pour Klaudiya de se rendre dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour son heure de retenue. Elle était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, débatant avec Pansy sur quel sorte de balai était le plus adapté pour les figures aériennes quand Blaise arriva en courant vers elle, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois sur le sol en marbre plus que glissant.

- Klaudiya ! Je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment mais Potter te demande !

A l'instant même où il avait terminé sa phrase, Klaudiya vit tout les regards de ses camarades Serpentard converger vers elle en un seul mouvement. Le Prince des Serpentard lui-même s'approcha vivement et s'écria de sa voix autoritaire:

- C'est quoi cette histoire, Black ! Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ce que ce chien galeux de Potter fait devant notre tableau ?

- Rien qui te concerne dans tout les cas.

- J'exige une explication !

- Et je te la donnerai...

Elle se leva rapidement du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était assise, s'approcha de Malefoy et lui chuchota:

-...mais pas maintenant. Ce soir.

Sur ce, elle continua son chemin, ignorant royalement tout les regards insistants qui la suivaient jusqu'à disparaître derrière le tableau. Il fut la première chose qu'elle vu en sortant. Potter. Il se tenait là, juste devant elle, passant fièvreusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était clairement mal à l'aise, ce qui fit sourire doucement la Serpentard.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je viendrais délibérement ici chercher une Serpentard, je me serais ouvertement moqué de cette personne ! Dit il d'une voix basse.

- Je n'en doute pas. On y va ? Demanda Klaudiya, sachant pertinemment que moins le Gryffondor passerait de temps ici, mieux il se porterait.

- Hum ouais, il vaut mieux je pense.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors en silence des cachots. Comme elle voyait que Potter ne cessait de lui lancer des regards étranges ou d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussi vite, elle se décida à lui demander:

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Potter ?

- Je... Enfin... J'aimerais te demander quelque trucs à propos de ton père...

- Mon père ? Il est mort. Désolé. Dit elle neutre.

- Non il n'est pas mort ! Tu n'as pas entendu Ombrage ce matin ? Il est vivant !

- Potter... Je continuerais à le considérer comme mort tant que je n'aurais pas pris le temps d'y repenser, d'accord ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, il n'était pas stupide, il avait perçut la douleur dans la voix de Klaudiya mais ne fit aucune remarque. En effet cela devait être difficile à gérer mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné, lui, pour pouvoir retrouver son père ou sa mère. En même temps, comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser, de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait vécu toute sa vie en rêvant au père qu'elle aurait pu avoir tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait pas. Il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas comment réagir.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau d'Ombrage et, alors que Klaudiya levait le bras pour toquer, Potter la força à se retourner en lui agrippant les épaules. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne pensa pas à l'en empêcher. Il avait un regard grave et profond, elle se sentait tomber, hypnotisée par ses deux émeraudes.

- Black, écoute moi. Commença t-il, sa voix était douce mais autoritaire. Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler maintenant mais je veux que, une fois que tu auras repensé à ton père, tu viennes me trouver, d'accord ? J'aurais surement des choses à te dire à son sujet.

Elle reprit contenance et il put lire dans ces yeux de la reconnaissance et une sombre lueur mélancolique. Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle frappa à la porte et tout deux entrèrent, à contre coeur, dans le bureau d'Ombrage.


	5. Confidences

Bonsoir à tous, voici le cinquième chapitre, plus dur à poster que les autres ! Je dois préciser que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec ce chapitre comme le sort prononcé plus loin, il est totalement imaginé par mes soins !

Merci à Yuuki Takia pour son commentaire encourageant !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

En entrant dans le bureau d'Ombrage, les deux jeunes sorciers se sentirent immédiatement mal à l'aise. Etait-ce à cause des murs roses ou du regard plus que superieur de leur propriétaire ? Aucun des deux ne sauraient le dire. Finalement leur horrible professeur les invita à s'asseoir et leur dit d'une voix pompeuse :

- Bien, vous allez copier des lignes ! Vous, Potter, vous écrirez "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge." et vous, Black, "Je ne dois pas manquer de respect à mon professeur." Vous avez bien compris ?

Tout deux dûrent se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et pour ne pas raviver la colère d'Ombrage, ils hochèrent docilement la tête.

- Excusez moi, Professeur, mais nous n'avons pas d'encre. Releva le Gryffondor.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, vous prendrez chacun une de mes plumes. Répondit elle en leur tendant deux plumes quasiment neuves. Vous écrirez jusqu'à ce que je sois sur que le message soit bien imprégné.

- Très bien, Professeur. Dirent ils en l'unisson.

Et dans un même mouvement, les deux élèves commencèrent à écrire. Ils ressentirent aussitôt une douleur à la main qui reposait sur leur bureau, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à dessiner dessus avec un couteau. Puis en observant de plus près ils remarquèrent que des mots s'y formaient en lettres de sang. Ce qu'ils écrivaient sur la feuille s'incisait dans leur peau ! Quelques mèches de la jeune fille tounèrent au rouge sang ce qui contrastait avec le reste de sa chevelure corbeau, elle était clairement en colère. Ils relevèrent automatiquement la tête vers leur tortionnaire qui leur lançait un regard faussement compatissant, puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Potter avait un visage impassible mais Klaudiya voyait qu'il mordait sa lèvre infèrieur comme pour équilibrer sa douleur, elle semblait ne rien sentir mais le faible sourire qu'elle envoya au jeune homme lui prouva que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ainsi ils continuèrent pendant près d'une heure, Potter laissait parfois échapper un grognement de douleur tandis que Klaudiya se concentrer sur sa respiration, sentant petit à petit la sensation de brulure disparaître. Enfin, après ce qu'ils leur semblaient être une éternité, Ombrage les congédia.

Potter observait sa main tout en essayant de contenir une grimace de souffrance et de surprise, elle avait bien enflée et rougit. Il semblait se demander comment il allait faire pour cacher cela à ses amis.

- Fait moi voir.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de la Serpentard et lui tendit la main, hésitant. Néanmoins il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle entreprit de l'inspecter. Elle fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils puis, prenant un air déterminé, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la main endolorie du Gryffondor. Celui ci eût un léger mouvement de recul mais, captant le regard rassurant de la jeune fille, il se laissa faire sans un geste d'opposition.

- _Subsisto doloris_. Murmura t-elle, puis voyant le regard intrigué de Potter, elle rajouta: C'est un sort qui stop la douleur mais il ne soigne pas, si tu vois que ça en pire va voir Pomfresh, d'accord ?

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Elle en avait encore beaucoup des sorts comme celui là ? Se demandait il.

- Oui mais comment as tu appris un tel sortilège ?

Elle le regarda longuement, croisant son regard plein de curiosité. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son visage était devenu tristement mélancolique et ses cheveux autrefois rouges étaient, maintenant, gris. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix se fit lointaine comme venant d'une autre époque, bien plus ancienne. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois l'accent russe de Klaudiya. Cet accent avait quelque chose de surréaliste et le rendait étrangement nostalgique, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, dans un passé tellement reculé que cela lui paraissait être une autre vie. Il s'aperçut que les yeux de la jeune russe fixaient quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

- Quand j'étais enfant, commença t-elle d'une voix aussi douce et légère, j'avais l'habitude de courir dans la neige et souvent je tombais. Je me mettais alors à pleurer et ma mère, ne le supportant pas, utiliser cette formule pour arrêter la douleur. Ensuite on recommencer à jouer, sous les flocons qui dansaient autour de nous. J'entend encore son rire cristallin, c'était la plus belle mélodie au monde...

Elle s'arrêta, se rappelant soudainement de la présence du Gryffondor. Elle lui offrit un sourire paisible et commença à avancer dans le couloir, Potter sur les talons.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda t-il, se rappelant qu'elle avait subi la même torture que lui.

- Si. Mais pas autant que toi.

- Mais tu as fait le même nombre de ligne que moi !

- C'est vrai. Mais j'absorbe la douleur. J'accepte de la ressentir. Je la laisse s'insinuer dans chaque recoin de mon corps et je m'y habitue. Ainsi elle est beaucoup plus supportable.

- Et tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu te blesse ?

- Oui, depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Mon grand-père a interdi à ma mère de me jeter le sort dès l'anniversaire de mes cinq ans.

- Cela a dû être dur pour toi ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- C'est une sorte de tradition dans ma famille, on est des russes tu comprends. On est fait dans du roc ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait viril.

- Oh, mais pardonnez mon ignorance! Plaisanta t-il.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas avertir Rusard de leur présence. Le Gryffondor tira la jeune fille à travers les couloirs et sortit dans le parc en direction du lac. Voyant l'endroit où il l'avait trainé, elle fronça les sourcils signifiant par ce geste que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était nouvelle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'ils ne devraient pas se trouver là. Cependant elle ne dit pas un mot et ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, trop curieuse de connaître la raison de cet escapade nocturne. Il s'arrêta enfin sous un arbre et la força, d'une pression sur la main, à prendre place près de lui. Ils avaient une belle vu sur l'étendu d'eau noir, les reflets argentés de la lune et des étoiles ondulés sur la surface légèrement agitée du lac. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler craignant de briser l'atmosphère paisible et féerique qui s'était installée. Hésitant, le jeune homme demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ?

Klaudiya parut d'abord surprise puis elle baissa la tête et soupira sombrement. Le Gryffondor regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question et elle dût s'en rendre compte car elle lui dit:

- Ne fais pas cette tête... Ma mère est morte. J'avais neuf ans.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te le rappeler. Je sais ce que tu ressens...

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué et il continua:

- Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est étrange...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle doucement

Elle avait remarqué le voile de tristesse devant ses yeux et son sourire cruellement amer.

- Je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant... Tu ne connais pas mon histoire ?

- Non... Enfin peut-être... mais je ne suis pas sure que c'est vraiment de toi dont il s'agit.

- Dit toujours.

- Autrefois, ma mère me parlait souvent de sa vie à Poudlard, de comment elle avait rencontré mon...père, de ses amis Frank, Alice, Severus, Remus, Sirius bien sur, ainsi que James et Lily. Je ne connais pas leurs noms de famille, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sure. Un jour, elle m'avait parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle en ai venu au jour de la mort de James et Lily. Elle m'avait dit qu'après Poudlard ils s'étaient mariés, elle était présente ce jour là, puis ils avaient eu un enfant : Harry. Seulement le garçon était victime d'une prophétie, celle-ci disait qu'il était celui qui pouvait vaincre le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _et quand ce Mage Noir l'apprit il décida de le tuer. Mais ça ne ce passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait tué les parents mais n'avait pas réussi à tuer celui qu'il voulait. Le petit Harry était le seul survivant...

Elle s'arrêta et observa le jeune homme assit à côté d'elle, il était appuyé sur le tronc d'arbre, les jambes repliées sur son torse et ses bras entouraient ses genoux. La tête légèrement en arrière et le regard fixait sur la lune, il laissait couler ses larmes apparemment trop longtemps retenues. Klaudiya esquissa un triste sourire et reprit:

- Alors c'était toi, le petit Harry dont elle me parlait. Tu sais, je n'avais que quelques jours quand c'est arrivé. Ma mère m'avait dit que, lorsque Sirius était arrivé sur place et qu'il avait découvert ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas supporté la douleur et s'était suicidé...

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle t'a menti.

- Hum, moi non plus... Enfin toujours est il qu'après ça elle a décidé de retourner en Russie pour m'élever loin de toute cette douleur... Mais je voyais bien que, quoi qu'elle faisait, elle avait toujours mal. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis allée la rejoindre dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit parce que je l'avais entendu pleurer...

- Je suis désolé, pour tout ça...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est toi qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire. C'est à moi d'être désolé pour toi.

- Non franchement c'est pas la peine, tu sais...

- Je serais toujours là, Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui en utilisant son prénom mais aussi, et surtout, elle lui faisait une promesse si personnelle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelque jour.

- Tu sais, Harry, ton histoire m'a accompagné pendant toute mon enfance donc d'une certaine manière je te connais depuis longtemps... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus donc tu peux compter sur moi, si tu as envie de parler tu peux venir me trouver...

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant et elle passa une main sur sa joue dans un geste maternel pour essuyer ses larmes. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne dise:

- Tu savais que ton père est mon parrain ?

- Non pas du tout.

- On est en quelque sorte de la même famille, non ?

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison !

Brusquement elle se leva et il en fit de même. Voyant son air paniqué, il demanda:

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- On doit être là depuis une heure ! Ah... Il va me tuer c'est sur ! Je suis fini, vraiment fini ! Ah si on m'avait dit que je terminerais comme ça !

- Qui ? Qui va te tuer ? Rusard ?

- Non pas lui, pire ! Malefoy ! Oh Merlin... Drago Malefoy va être mon bourreau... Quel déshonneur !

En regardant la tête que tirait sa nouvelle amie, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et il rit encore plus.

- Je peux savoir la cause de ton hiralité ?

- Franchement comme ça tu ressembles à Hermione ! Explosa t-il.

- Hermione ? Tu parles de Granger ?

- Oui !

- Si tu le dis. Et c'est pour ça que tu te marre comme une baleine ?!

- Pour ça et pour la tête de condamner à la potence que tu tire quand tu penses à Malefoy ! S'écria t-il en se tenant les côtes.

- Ce n'est pas sensée être drôle ! Je marche vers une mort certaine et toi tu te prend un fou rire ! Franchement...

- Hum, désolé. Dit il en reprenant contenance. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Malefoy ?

- Il m'avait donné rendez vous dans la Salle Commune après ma retenue.

- Ah... Et pourquoi ?

- Lui et moi avons quelques...différents à régler !

- Ok bon je te raccompagne.

- Seulement jusqu'au château. Je descendrais aux cachots seule.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'école en silence puis n'y tenant plus Harry posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres:

- Et qu'est ce que t'en penses de Malefoy ?

- Il est beau.

- Hum oui, c'est vrai mais c'est pas de ça dont je te parlais !

Klaudiya remarqua le regard fuyant du brun. Etait ce possible qu'Harry soit... ou alors c'était le fait de parler d'un garçon. Tout cela méritait une petite enquête !

- Je sais, je penses que c'est un gamin hautain et capricieux mais pas franchement méchant ou cruel. C'est plus l'éducation qu'il a reçu, après tout il est l'héritier d'une grande famille aristocratique de sang pur. C'est plutôt le contraire qui m'aurais étonné !

- Et tu penses qu'il peut changer ?

- Oui mais il va falloir être persévérant !

- Tu vas vraiment essayer ?!

- Ouais, je ferais le maximum pour y arriver ! Tu verras tu ne le reconnaîtras même plus !

- Hum, si tu le dis...

Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaicu mais elle ferait tout son possible. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le château, là où il devaient se séparer.

- Bon ben, bonne chance avec la fouine !

- Très drôle Harry, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Klaudiya.


	6. Qu'est ce que tu caches Malefoy ?

Bonjour ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré et qu'il est plus cours que les autres mais bon je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux. Le prochain sera plus long, promis !

Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ou suivent cette fiction !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, Klaudiya errait sans but dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle changeait souvent de direction parce qu'elle avait cru entendre Rusard ou Miss Teigne arriver mais surtout, elle prenait soin d'éviter les cachots, aile du château réservé aux Serpentard et accessoirement aux cours de Potion. En effet, la jeune vert et argent n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner dans sa Salle Commune, là où l'attendait Drago Malefoy. Son instinct lui criait de courir loin, le plus loin possible du Serpentard dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve, elle était certaine que lorsqu'elle entrerait dans la salle, ce dernier ne lui proposerait pas une gentille discussion autour d'une tasse de thé ! Il allait lui faire regretter d'être née ! Même si elle savait que plus elle retardait le moment fatidique plus il serait en colère, sa lacheté purement Serpentarde l'empêchait de faire un pas en direction du blond. Après une longue reflexion, elle décida de prendre le peu de courage qu'elle avait à ce moment précis et de se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus son coeur battait vite, chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus de sa déchéance. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle chuchota d'une voix à peine audible le mot de passe et se glissa silencieusement dans la grande pièce légèrement éclairée à la lueur d'un feu de cheminé. A première vue la salle était complétement vide mais s'était sans compter sur un jeune sorcier allongé dans l'un des grand canapé. Klaudiya s'approcha lentement de l'héritier Malefoy et constata avec surprise qu'il s'était endormi en l'attendant, quelques unes de ses mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux et son visage était doux et détendu. Il est vraiment beau le fourbe, on est bien loin du froid et hautain Prince des Serpentard, pensa t-elle. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle devait le réveiller pour qu'il aille dans son lit ou si elle devait profiter de cette opportunité pour s'éclipser. Elle se dit que si elle le réveillait maintenant il serait encore plus en colère et décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser là et s'enfuir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. C'est donc sur cette pensée parfaitement Serpentarde qu'elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

- Tu croyais réussir à t'échapper aussi facilement ? Retentit une voix trainante.

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout devant le canapé qu'il occupé quelques secondes avant, les bras croisés et le regard glacial. Il était débraillé et décoiffé ce qui lui donnait des airs d'enfant boudeur, néanmoins Klaudiya s'abstenu de toutes reflexions, craignant de raviver la colère du blond. Pas si endormi que ça, le Prince ! Pensa t-elle à nouveau.

- Hum non bien sûr que non... j'allais juste me changer avant de te réveiller et...hum... Bégaya t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard noir qui montrait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout.

- Bon d'accord. Je voulais te laisser là et aller me coucher tranquillement. Satisfait ?

- Non. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais aussi stupide ?!

- Pas stupide, juste endormi et donc vulnérable.

- C'est lâche !

- C'est Serpentard !

Tout deux se toisèrent puis esquissèrent un léger sourire. Malefoy reprit place sur le canapé, assis cette fois, et fit signe à Klaudiya de le rejoindre. Un silence s'installa, la jeune fille attendait que la sentance tombe tandis que le jeune sorcier se délectait de la situation.

- Donc finalement tu es bien une Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu en doutais ?

- Je dois avouer que oui, horriblement gentille avec tout le monde, défend les pitoyables Moldus et tu avais eu le courage répondre à Ombrage et Rogue. Pour moi tu étais une Gryffondor manquée !

- Hum... Disons juste qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne supporte pas mais tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Ombrage concernant ma famille qui viendrait à ma rescousse, c'était du bluff, je voulais juste voir comment elle allait réagir.

- T'es pas de sang pur alors ?

- Si mais ma famille n'est absolument pas aussi influente que je l'ai dit et elle est plus riche en valeur et tradition qu'en argent !

- Oui mais fallait le vouloir pour s'opposer à Ombrage et Rogue... Du courage notamment.

- Eh bien je peux avoir du courage dans certaine situation par contre pour toi j'avais trop peur !

Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle était sincère ! Malefoy eût un petit sourire amusé et satisfait puis plongea son regard de glace dans celui de sa camarade. Klaudiya ne savait pas où se mettre, elle le sentait, ce regard qui la jaugeait, la transperçait. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

- Où étais tu ? Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Hum... Je ne suis pas sur que tu es vraiment envie de le savoir... Dit elle en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.

- Bien au contraire, dis le moi.

- Tu promets que tu ne vas pas me torturer ou me tuer alors ?

- Quelle idée, ricana t-il, je ne torturerais pas c'est promis.

En toute honnêteté, à ce moment là, Klaudiya doutait sérieusement de s'en sortir vivante. Il pouvait être très effrayant quand il voulait, le Prince ! Elle déglutit et finit par répondre très vite:

- JesuisrestéeavecPotteràlafin delaretenue.

- Excuse moi mais j'ai dû mal comprendre, j'ai cru que tu disais que tu étais restée avec Potter à la fin de ta retenue ! Drôle, n'est ce pas ?

Elle baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Là elle était mal, très mal ! Malefoy prit le bas du visage de la jeune sorcière et releva pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment restée avec Potter ? Pourquoi ?!

- Je...je ne sais pas, il voulait parler rien de plus... Pourquoi ça t'interesse autant ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi ! Potter ! Sérieusement, Potter c'est l'ennemi ! C'est un Gryffondor et tu es une Serpentard, vous êtes nés pour vous detester ! Tu comprends Black ?!

- Je dois avouer que non, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu en arrive à le detester ?

- Il est né, tout simplement !

Son regard était très noir, tout son corps était tendu et ses mains étaient tellement crispées qu'elles en avaient blanchies. Klaudiya s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé, apparemment le sujet Potter était très sensible.

- Ecoute Malefoy, commença t-elle hésitante, j'apprécie beaucoup Potter mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je trahis la Maison Serpentard après tout Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient amis eux aussi et...

- Oui et Salazar a été trahi par son soi-disant ami !

- Il voulait tuer des élèves ! S'écria t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Des Sang-de-Bourbes, la belle affaire !

- Comment peux tu dire çà ! Il sont humains ! Personne n'a le droit de décider de la vie des autres !

- Peu importe on s'éloigne du sujet là, on parlait de Potter je te rappelle.

- Pourquoi deteste tu Potter ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! De quoi parlais tu avec lui ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas non plus !

- Tu m'énerves Black, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te calme tout de suite.

Ne tenant pas à subir la colère du blond, Klaudiya reprit place dans le canapé et ne dit rien. Elle cherchait à comprendre, pourquoi Malefoy haïssait tant Harry ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Malefoy, lui, regardait fixement la jeune fille, elle était nouvelle donc elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire avec Potter, peu importe cela ne la concernait absolument pas. Puis son attention se porta sur ses mèches colorées éparpillées dans ses cheveux noirs, en entrant elles étaient grises ensuite elles avaient tournées au rouge, surement parce qu'elle était en colère, et maintenant elles étaient oranges, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Brusquement Klaudiya se releva et s'approcha du blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches Malefoy ?

Celui-ci sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, s'il allait trop loin il lui parlerait de choses qu'il devait garder secrètes. Et si elle parlait encore de Potter, il allait perdre le contrôle. Il s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot de plus quand Klaudiya lui attrapa le bras et lui dit:

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Potter mais je suis sur que si vous faisiez un effort vous pourriez bien vous entendre...

S'en était trop, Malefoy se retourna brutalement ce qui fit tomber Klaudiya par terre et il pointa sa baguette sur elle, menaçant. Elle cessa tout mouvement, tremblotante. Oui, elle avait peur. Oui, elle était certaine qu'il en était capable. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement avec une lueur démente dans les yeux et un sourire méprisant. Avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un geste Malefoy murmura:

- Legilimens !

La seconde d'après Klaudiya fut prise d'une douleur à la tête foudroyante, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le crâne, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent et sa respiration était saccadée. Il pénétrait dans son esprit, violait ses pensées. Sa vie et ses secrets ne lui appartenaient plus. Dans un réflexe désespéré elle porta ses mains à sa tête mais rien n'y fit, elle bascula en arrière à cause de la douleur qui s'intensifiait et sa tête heurta le sol de plein fouet. Sa vue se brouilla un instant puis des millions d'images défilèrent toutes en même temps devant ses yeux faisant redoubler la douleur puis suivit un flot de paroles incessant martelant ses tympans comme si il voulait forcé une entrée. Elle voyait sa mère pleurant seule dans son lit puis encore sa mère gisant sur le sol, son grand père qui lui disait qu'elle devait partir pour Poudlard. La souffrance était telle que son corps se retrouva recroquevillé au sol, ses mains agrippées ses cheveux, des larmes de douleur, de colère et de honte coulées sur son visage et elle n'arrivait même plus à controler les plaintes qui s'échappaient malgrès elle de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait impuissante.

Soudain la douleur disparut, elle essaya de se redresser mais son corps était trop faible alors elle resta allongée sur le sol puis un nouveau mal se fit ressentir, sa tête avait frappé le sol. Elle essayait de croiser le regard de Malefoy mais il n'était plus là. Elle ferma les yeux et, lentement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	7. Rapprochement

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je dois admettre que celui ci tourne beaucoup autour de Klaudiya mais rassurez vous à partir du prochain, on verra beaucoup plus Harry et Drago !

Comme toujours, j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux ou toutes celles surtout qui lisent et suivent cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Klaudiya commençait doucement à s'éveiller, elle ne savait pas où elle était ni pourquoi elle y était. Elle essaya lentement d'ouvrir les yeux mais abandonna bien vite, aveuglée par une lumière trop blanche. Petit à petit ses souvenirs refirent surface, elle se rappelait avoir quitté Harry après la retenue, elle avait tourné en rond dans le château puis avait rejoint Malefoy dans sa Salle Commune. Il avait utilisé la légilimancie sur elle. Elle s'était effondrée. Et après le noir complet, plus rien.

Klaudiya, ayant un peu reprit ses esprits, commença à percevoir des mouvements autour d'elle et des murmures aussi. Il y avait plusieurs voix donc plusieurs personnes. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, prenant bien soin de s'habituer peu à peu à la forte luminosité. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une jeune fille brune avec de grands yeux verts d'eau dans lesquels transparaissaient une lueur inquiète. Pansy. Lorsque celle ci remarqua que sa camarade était réveillée, elle prit sa main et commença d'une voix douce:

- Klaudiya... Tu te sens mieux ?

- Hum oui, je crois. Répondit elle lentement.

Elle observa le lieu où elle se trouvait, des murs blancs, des lits blancs et des rideaux blancs. Aucun doute possible, l'infirmerie. Elle tourna la tête à gauche de son lit et vit Blaise et Théodore, assis sur des chaises en métal, qui la regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiètude et d'incompréhension. Elle reconcentra son attention sur Pansy qui était assise à sa droite, sur son lit et qui n'avait toujours pas laché sa main. Klaudiya sentit une sensation de vertige l'envahir et prit mille précautions pour se redresser en position assise. Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour retrouver une impression d'équilibre, les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot.

- Klaudiya qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Murmura Pansy, puis voyant que son amie ne répondait pas elle ajouta: Je t'attendais, tu sais, pour me coucher, mais tu ne venais pas alors je me suis dit que ta retenue durait plus longtemps que prévu. Mais il commençait à se faire vraiment tard, je m'inquiétais et j'ai décidé que si à minuit tu n'étais toujours pas revenue j'allais te chercher et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente sur le sol de la Salle Commune...

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire tant de soucis. Dit doucement Klaudiya.

- Que s'est il passé ? Trancha Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit la jeune russe, je revenais de mon heure de colle qui avait, en effet, tardé et en entrant dans la Salle Commune je me suis sentie faible. D'un coup, juste comme ça, sans raison apparente. Je devais juste être un peu plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais c'est tout.

Blaise, Pansy et Théodore se regardèrent tour à tour, ne croyant pas du tout l'explication de leur amie. Néanmoins ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus de peur qu'elle ne veuille plus se confier à eux plus tard. Klaudiya, elle, se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur en parler du moins pas maintenant, elle devait d'abord tirer cela au clair avec Malefoy.

- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? Demanda t-elle tout à coup.

- Il est midi, donc ça fait exactement douze heures que tu pionces ! Se moqua Blaise.

- Tant que ça ! Mais j'ai raté des cours !

- T'inquiètes pas, intervint timidement Théodore, on a pris tes leçons.

- Mais que ferais-je sans vous ?!

- Pas grand chose c'est certain, blagua Blaise.

- Ah ! Avant que j'oubli, dit soudainement Pansy, Potter nous a demandé s'il pouvait passer te voir une fois que tu serais réveillée, on lui dit quoi ?

- Dîtes lui que je l'attend.

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent de nouveaux regards, ils avaient du mal à admettre que la jeune fille soit, de toute évidence, amie avec Potter, petit pote Potter ! Mais bon, elle était nouvelle et complètement folle apparement. Pansy serra un peu plus fort la main de son amie et lui dit:

- Bon je vais le chercher alors.

Elle se leva délicatement et marcha en direction de la porte mais s'arrêta brusquement et demanda:

- Hum... Et si Granger et Weasley veulent l'accompagner, je leur dis quoi ?

- Ils peuvent venir, c'est pas très important.

Sur ce, Pansy disparut derrière l'imposante double porte, laissant Klaudiya seule avec Blaise et Théodore. Elle les regarda et demanda l'air de rien:

- Qui est au courant que je suis ici ?

- Tout le monde, répondit Théodore, il a bien fallu qu'on explique aux professeurs pourquoi tu étais absente.

- Hum... Oui bien sur...

- Drago est venu te voir. Bon il n'est pas rester longtemps, un quart d'heure tout au plus et il t'a juste regardé, impassible, sans dire un mot mais il est venu...

- Oui, c'est gentil enfin...je suppose. Répondit elle troublée.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa entrer trois Gryffondor dont deux qui semblait gênés d'être là et une Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, Klaudiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à tout les Serpentards présents. Harry, lui, se précipita à son chevet et dit:

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ah... Je savais que j'aurais dû t'accompagner !

Sentant la gaffe arriver, Klaudiya se pencha vers Harry et murmura de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à comprendre:

- Ne parle surtout pas de Malefoy, il ne sont pas au courant. Puis elle reprit une position et un ton normal: Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais.

- Je suis là parce que tu es mon amie !

- Voilà le genre de phrase typiquement Gryffondor, railla Blaise.

- Et voilà le genre de phrase typiquement Serpentard, répliqua Weasley.

Un grand silence s'installa, Blaise et Weasley se jaugeaient du regard et puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, laissant toutes les autres personnes abasourdies. Granger fut celle qui se reprit en première et s'approcha de Klaudiya, celle ci la regarda tendre la main vers elle et dire:

- Je suis Hermione Jean Granger, fille de Mr et Mrs Granger, dentistes Moldus. Je suis de la Maison Gryffondor comme tu le sais déjà.

Klaudiya ainsi que ses amis verts et argents avaient compris la ruse de la Gryffondor, et c'est pourquoi Klaudiya n'hésita pas une seconde, serra la main de l'autre jeune fille et lui dit avec un sourire sincère:

- Enchantée Hermione. Je suis Klaudiya Elizaveta Black, fille de Sirius Black et Natasha Elizaveta Kovalevski, sorciers. Je suis, comme tu l'auras également compris, de la Maison Serpentard.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent puis lachant la main d'Hermione, Klaudiya tendit la sienne vers Weasley qui la serra à son tour et récita de manière un peu trop solennel:

- Enchanté Klaudiya. Je suis Ronald Bilius Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley et Molly Weasley née Prewett, sorciers. Je suis moi aussi de la Maison Gryffondor.

- Ravie de te connaître Ronald. Dit Klaudiya avec le même sourire.

- Mes amis m'appelent Ron, ajouta t-il un peu gêné.

- Très bien Ron !

- Moi aussi je dois le faire ? Demanda Harry.

- Si tu veux.

- Très bien. Il prit la main de la Serpentard et dit à son tour: Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans, sorciers mais ma mère est une née Moldu. Comme tu le sais je suis de la Maison Gryffondor.

Si tout cela peut paraître stupide, pour eux c'était une sorte de pacte, de promesse, que quoi que puissent être leurs origines ils se traiteraient de manière égale et peut-être même devenir amis pour Hermione et Ron. En effet, cela était une sorte de test de la Gryffondor afin de savoir si la nouvelle amie d'Harry était différente de l'idée qu'elle se faisait des Serpentard en général. Savoir si celle ci accepterait de sympathiser avec une "Sang-de-Bourbe". Et force était d'admettre qu'elle avait réussi. Les trois autres Serpentard étaient, pétrifiés, choqués, littéralement statufiés. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter ! Des Gryffondor ! Pansy se leva pour protester mais Klaudiya la devança en disant:

- Pansy, Blaise, Théodore... Vous savez, je ne suis jamais venu à Poudlard avant la rentrée, tout ce que je sais de cette école je le tiens de ma mère donc je ne comprend pas votre haine envers les Gryffondor, de même que je ne comprend pas la haine des Gryffondor à votre égard ! Néanmoins vous êtes des amis formidables ainsi qu'Harry et, je veux le croire, Hermione et Ron. Je ne vous demande pas de les aimer, ni même d'être amis avec eux mais simplement de ne pas m'en vouloir. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Tout les trois se regardèrent et hochèrent silencieusement la tête puis souriante, Pansy dit :

- Ou l'art et la manière de tourner les phrases à son avantage !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire, Harry s'était assis sur le lit avec Pansy tandis que Hermione et Ron avaient pris deux autres chaises.

- Je dois tenir ça de ma mère !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théodore. S'était une Serpentard ?

- Eh oui !

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent étrangement, une question tournant dans leurs têtes : Sirius avec une Serpentard ! Mais comment ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser plus que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant découvrir Drago Malefoy. Harry se leva par instinct et ils se fixèrent hargneusement pendant un moment à durée indéterminé avant que Malefoy ne tourne le regard vers Klaudiya. Celle ci était devenu étrangement livide.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Je...hum...je...crois...enfin...non...oui ! Bafouilla t-elle.

- C'est très clair... Ajouta t-il en levant son sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Lança Harry.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'une de mes camarades Serpentard, cela ne se voit pas Potty ? C'est la moindre des choses en tant que préfet. En réalité c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

- Je viens rendre visite à une amie, la fouine, c'est un concept que tu ne dois pas comprendre !

Malefoy tiqua à l'entente du mot "amie" et se tourna pour fusiller la Serpentard du regard. Amie ? _Amie ? _C'était une blague !

- Eh bien, Potty, je croyais que tu préférais te couper un bras plutôt qu'être ami avec des Serpentard ? Tu ne te rappelle pas ? On est le mal, tu sais les sorciers qui tournent mal ? Ben oui, c'est nous ! Et ta nouvelle _"amie"_ ne fera pas exception.

Alors là, Klaudiya était complétement perdue, c'était quoi ces histoires ? Etait ce pour cela que Malefoy et Harry se détestaient ? Tout cela n'était pas très clair !

- J'avoue que je me suis trompé, tout les Serpentard ne sont pas des gamins prétentieux et méprisants. Klaudiya, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore me paraissent très gentils et compréhensifs contrairement à d'autre. Autant pour moi !

- Je vois... Lança Malefoy acide. Alors vous êtes tous amis et le monde est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ?

Pansy et Klaudiya virent passer une lueur de douleur dans les yeux du jeune blond, la jeune russe prit la main de son amie et exerça une petite pression dessus. Pansy lui lança un regard entendu.

- Enfin, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance...

- Trop tard, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec, ta seule présence à tout gâché !

- J'en suis ravi, Potty. Donc je disais que les cours vont reprendre alors bougez vous ! Toi, Black, tu restes ici. Pansy viendra te chercher quand tu pourras sortir.

Klaudiya hocha fébrilement la tête. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore lui lancèrent un dernier regard et suivirent le Prince des Serpentard dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit:

- Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est réellement passé hier ?

- Non enfin pas tout de suite.

- Bon c'est comme tu veux, nous on y va. On se revoit ce soir ?

- Mrs Pomfresh te laissera surement sortir dans l'après midi, expliqua Hermione.

La jeune Serpentard hocha la tête et regarda les Gryffondor sortir de l'infirmerie.


	8. Cauchemar

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je voudrais commencer par m'excuser pour mon absence, j'ai eu deux semaines assez chargées et rajoutez à cela le syndrôme de la page blanche ! Donc PARDON ! Excusez moi ! Et je voudrais aussi vous rassurez, quoi qu'il advienne je finirais cette histoire !

Je remercie comme d'habitude tous ceux qui ont lu, qui lisent ou qui liront cette fiction !

Ah et une petite paranthèse : Je ne me rappelle plus si le Sortilège de Mutisme est enseigné pendant un cours de Sortilège ou dans l'une des séances de l'armée de Dumbledore mais pour cette histoire on va faire comme si s'était lors d'un des cours de Flitwick ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture :D

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Non. Non. Tu ne dois pas y aller. Je t'en prie n'y vas pas. Quoique que je puisse te dire. Quoique je puisse faire. Non. C'est ma faute. Ne m'écoutes pas. Ne cédes pas. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Tu aurais pu repporter à un autre jour. Un autre jour. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé un autre jour. C'est ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas demandé. Si je n'avais pas insisté. Si tu ne m'avais pas tant aimé. Non. Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Reste là. Tu ne dois pas y aller. Si j'avais su. Si seulement j'avais su. Tu m'as écouté. Tu te prépare. Tu me prépare. Nous partons. Tu aurais dû l'écouter, lui, plutôt que moi. Si, moi, je l'avais écouté. Si je lui avais obéis. Tu serais encore là. C'est ma faute. Nous sortons. Tu me tiens la main. Tu me souris. Tes yeux brillent. Ils brillent encore. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Bientôt. Moi, je t'admire. Comme toujours. Tu es tellement belle. Ton sourire atteint tes grands yeux bleus océans. Et je suis heureuse. Pour l'instant. Si j'avais su, à ce moment là, ce qui allait se passer. Si j'avais pu l'empêcher. Tes longs cheveux bleus ciels flottent derrière toi. Tu es seraine. Un peu mélancolique. Tu as aussi de belles et lumineuses mèches blanches. La pureté. Tu as gardé ton âme d'enfant. C'est ma faute. Tu aurais dû continuer de sourire. Je regarde les moldus autour de nous. Ils se retournent sur notre passage. Ils nous dévisagent. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point ils peuvent être impolis. En même temps, nous avons l'air étrange. Toi avec tes cheveux bleus et blancs et moi avec mes yeux violets et mes cheveux blancs aussi. Je suis sorcière comme toi. Je suis métamorphomage comme toi. Nos émotions, nos sentiments se reflètent sur notre apparence. Les moldus n'ont pas ce genre de pouvoir. Mais même dans le monde des sorciers ce don est très rare. J'ai toujours été heureuse d'en avoir hérité. Nous arrivons devant un petit magasin. Je pointe la vitrine du doigt. Je sautille en faisant des grands gestes. Je veux y entrer. Si seulement je n'avais pas insisté. Si seulement tu avais dit non. Je ne savais pas. Tu ne savais pas non plus. On entre. C'est une belle boutique. Chaleureuse. Joyeuse. Un magasin de jouets, moldu. Ce n'est pas étonnant je n'ai que cinq ans. Ma meilleure amie est moldue. Des gens entrent. Mais je n'y fait pas attention. J'aurais dû. J'aurais vraiment dû. Nous devrions être arrivé chez ma meilleure amie normalement. Nous devrions être arrivé si je ne m'étais pas arrêté devant cette boutique. C'est ma faute. Je m'attarde devant une jolie poupée en porcelaine. Je la veux. Je me tourne vers toi pour te la montrer. Mais tu n'es plus là. Je te cherche. Je parcours les rayons. Je sens l'angoisse montée en moi. Où es-tu ? Je cours maintenant. Où es-tu partie ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé, pas vrai ? Je ne te trouve pas. Et si tu étais partie ? Si tu m'avais oublié ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je vais voir le monsieur qui tient la caisse. Je lui demande s'il t'a vu. Mais il ne me répond pas. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu que je lui parlais. Il fixe quelque chose. Il semble effrayé. Je regarde dans la même direction. Je te vois. Tu es dehors. Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Je sort pour te rejoindre. Tu me regarde étrangement. Tu as peur. Tu semble vraiment paniquée et angoissée. Pourquoi ? Et puis je comprend. Les deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans la boutique t'entourent. Deux hommes. Effrayants. Le premier pointe son arme moldue sur toi et l'autre pointe la sienne sur moi. J'ai peur. Ta baguette est par terre. Et moi je n'en ai pas. On est vulnérable, sans défense. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Tu me regarde. Tes yeux sont rouges. Danger. Colère. Tes cheveux sont noirs. Peur. Panique. Angoisse. Tu retiens tes larmes. Tu ne veux_ _pas me montrer que tu as peur. Mais je l'ai déjà compris. Mes yeux et mes cheveux sont noirs aussi. Je pleure. Je veux crier mais aucun son ne franchi mes lèvres. Le premier homme ouvre la bouche et la voix qui en sort me glace le sang. Elle est froide et cruelle. Elle me fait peur._

_- Alors Natasha, tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ? On t'avait pourtant prévenu. On t'avait dit qu'on te retrouverait quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'est qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? Et ta fille ?_

_Tu veux parler, je le vois. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu trembles. Moi aussi. L'autre homme me regarde. Il a des yeux si froids. Si vides. Si peu humains. Il est tellement effrayant. Ses longs cheveux blonds se plaquent sur son visage. Ses yeux d'acier me transpercent. Ses lèvres s'étirent en une effrayante grimace. Il parle._

_- Bon Nott, tu l'as descent qu'on puisse rentrer. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai le mal du pays moi. Je déteste la neige. Sa voix est celle d'un monstre, comme celui qui ce tapit dans l'ombre en attendant avant de pouvoir vous attaquer._

_- C'est la Russie ! Mais tu es sur qu'on doit faire çà comme çà ?_

_- On a pris des armes moldues pour ne pas que le Ministère soit au courant de quoi que ce soit, donc oui je suis sur !_

_- Mais..._

_Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Un bruit l'en a empêché. Une détonation. Le blond a tiré. Je te vois tomber. Du sang coule de ta tête. Ton sang. Je me précipite vers toi. Tu as les yeux ouvert mais tu ne me vois pas. Tes yeux sont...vides. Tes yeux ne sourient plus. Ils ne souriront plus jamais. Tu ne me verras plus jamais. Tu ne te reveilleras plus jamais. Je cris. Je pleure. Je veux que tu te réveilles. Tu le dois. C'est ma faute. Reveilles toi. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisses pas. Ne m'abandonnes pas. Réveilles toi._

_- Morte d'avoir été trop faible. Murmure le monstre avant de dispaître dans un rire effroyable. Un rire que je n'oublirais plus. Un rire qui me hantera toujours. Nott disparaît à son tour._

_Je fixe ton corps sans vie devant moi. Je le prend dans mes bras. Je le berce. Je chante les douces berceuses que tu m'as appris. Je chante pour toi. Morte. Morte. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Réveilles toi. Tu vas te reveiller, pas vrai ? Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne. Je vois mal à cause de mes larmes. Grand père ? Il pleure ? C'est la première fois._

_- Grand père, elle veut pas se réveiller. Tu veux pas la réveiller toi ? Moi j'y arrive pas. Ma voix tremble. Elle si lointaine. Si froide._

_- Klaudiya. C'est fini. Laisse la partir. Sa voix pleure aussi. Elle est tellement douloureuse._

_Te laisser partir ? Non. Non. Tu dois rester avec moi. Oui, tu dois rester. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisses pas ! Ne pars pas !_

_- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Le cri alerta Mrs Pomfresh qui arriva précipitament dans l'infirmerie. Elle observa la salle à la recherche de la jeune Serpentard qui avait surement fait un cauchemar. Elle avait l'habitude après tant d'année à travailler dans l'école. Mais étrangement Klaudiya semblait avoir disparu. A sa place il y avait une enfant, cinq ans environ, couché dans le lit. Elle sanglotait, ses grand yeux noirs fixaient le plafond. Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer la petite fille mais elle compris bien vite que celle ci n'était pas réceptive aux mouvements exterieurs. L'infirmière s'assit sur le lit de la petite et passa une main sur sa joue, reccueillant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement vides, si indifférents pour son âge. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait vu ? Elle était si jeune. La petite commença à agiter sa tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite faisant bouger ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

- Maman. Maman. Maman. Maman. Maman... Murmurait elle sans arrêt.

Mrs Pomfresh la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la bercer. La petite fille se calma doucement et quand elle fut certaine que la crise était passée, l'infirmière l'éloigna prudemment.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. D'accord ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

L'enfant hocha la tête et Mrs Pomfresh sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer l'infirmière et le Directeur. Celui ci se dirigea vers la petite et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Klaudiya ? Demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Professeur, répondit elle de sa voix aigüe d'enfant, j'ai...j'ai fait un cauchemar... Mais je ne comprend pas, je n'en fait plus depuis longtemps ! J'arrivais à controler ma peur ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?

- Pourrais tu m'en dire plus ? Quel était ce cauchemar ?

- Je revivais la mort de ma mère.

- Natasha... Je vois. C'est donc pour cela que tu as l'apparence d'une enfant.

Klaudiya se leva brusquement du lit comme si elle s'était brulée et se dirigea à toute allure devant un mirroir placé au fond de l'infirmerie. Elle observa son reflet de longues minutes, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait changé d'apparence. En quelques secondes elle reprit les traits et la taille de la Serpentard que tout le monde connaissait et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu faire ressurgir ton souvenir ? Demanda t-il alors qu'une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi me poser la question quand vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Professeur ?

- Eh bien, eh bien, ria t-il doucement, peut être que j'espérais quelques détails qui m'auraient échappé ?

- Vous pensez que ce qui est arrivé avec Malefoy m'empêche de reprendre le contrôle sur mes cauchemar ? Demanda t-elle en ignorant superbement la dernière question.

- Peut être Klaudiya. Tu es la seule à le savoir et tu es la seule à pouvoir y remédier.

- Hum... Vous ne voudriez pas dire les choses clairement cette fois ?

- Ce ne serait pas intérressant si je le faisais. Dit il avec un sourire malicieux avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Il était vraiment à Gryffondor ? Se demanda t-elle avant de sortir à son tour, oubliant de demander la permission à Mrs Pomfresh.

Il était midi quand Klaudiya entra dans la Grande Salle. Sans grande surprise, Pansy lui sauta litteralement dessus alors que, une fois libérée, Blaise et Théodore la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elle resta un moment interdite dans les bras de ce dernier, Théodore Nott... Nott, un des hommes qui était présent lors de l'assassinat de sa mère se nommait ainsi. Elle avait oublié. Il y avait forcément un rapport avec le Serpentard mais elle savait aussi que Théodore n'y était absolument pas mêlé alors elle fit comme si de rien était. En allant s'installer, elle fut étonnée de recevoir un signe de tête de Crabbe et Goyle. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à manger son déjeuner, Drago Malefoy prit place à sa droite.

- Bonjour. Commença t-il doucement mais sans se répartir de son air supérieur.

- Bonjour. Répondit elle, peu désireuse d'entretenir quelque conversation que ce soit avec lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle tu ne crois pas ? Murmura t-il pour éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses n'écoutent.

- Non. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle mais la dernière fois que tu me l'as proposé j'ai fini à l'infirmerie alors tu es gentil mais je passe mon tour.

- Ecoute... C'était un accident...ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire du mal...

- Serais tu entrain de t'excuser ?

- Absolument pas. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas.

- Bien alors je considère cette conversation terminée.

Ainsi les deux Serpentard continuèrent de manger sans tenir compte de la présence de l'autre. Bien sur leurs petites messes basses n'avaient pas échappé aux trois autres Serpentard assis en face qui, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu entendre, avaient bien compris que l'accident de leur amie n'était pas sans rapport avec l'héritier Malefoy.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle en direction des cachots, les sept Serpentard furent arrêtés par un groupe de Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas prés à les laisser passer. Ils devaient bien être une dizaine et à leur tête un jeune homme un peu petit mais bien bâti répondant au nom de Jimmy Peakes et son ami Ritchie Coote.

- Alors les Serpys on traîne dans les couloirs ? Vous n'avez pas peur, vous ! Commença Peakes, moqueur.

- Il me semble que tu as oublié que nous somme en début d'après-midi et de ce fait nous avons encore largement le temps avant le couvre feu, Peakes. Répondit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. J'en conclu donc que ton cerveau est tombé en panne. Ah mais non suis-je bête ! Tu n'en as tout simplement pas. Autant pour moi !

- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, Malefoy ! S'écria Coote en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le Serpentard blond.

- Non, dit Peakes en abaissant un peu la baguette de son ami, il veut juste savoir ce que ça fait d'être un grand. Il n'en a pas l'habitude tu comprends. Je suis sur qu'en réalité il a toujours voulu être un fort et courageux Gryffondor, n'est ce pas Blondie ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, l'affreux. Maintenant pousses toi de là ou cette histoire va mal finir.

- C'est pour toi que ça va mal finir, Malefoy !

Au moment où Peakes et Coote pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le Serpentard, Pansy s'interposa. Surpris les deux Gryffondor suspendirent leurs gestes sous les huées déçues du reste de leur groupe.

- Pas que je n'aime pas ridiculiser les filles de Serpentard mais j'ai un compte à régler avec l'autre blond, vois tu. Donc pousses toi ! S'exclama Peakes.

- Non. Répondit elle d'une voix neutre. Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de Drago, compris ?

- Oh comme c'est mignon ! Tu défend ton petit ami. J'en serais presque ému...

Klaudiya coula un regard plein de question sur Pansy mais se reprit bien en voyant que Peakes repointa sa baguette au creux du cou de son amie. Klaudiya se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et murmura :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lèves toi de là !

- Non ! Dit elle à voix basse. Je ne les laisserais pas faire du mal à Drago !

- Pansy, par Merlin ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les héroïnes !

- Klaudiya... Je te dis que je ne bougerais pas alors arrêtes d'insister.

- Bon je ne vois qu'une seule solution, dit Peakes, je vais me débarrasser de toi avant de me débarrasser de lui. C'est une bonne idée, n'est ce pas ? Rajouta t-il pour la foule qui l'encourageait.

- Et moi j'en ai une meilleure ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix, sévère. Peakes, vous et vos amis êtes attendus dans mon bureau. Allez, dépéchez vous !

Les Gryffondor disparurent à l'angle du couloir en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et laissèrent les élèves de Serpentard seuls face au Professeur McGonagall. Celle ci arborait un léger sourire en s'approchant de Pansy.

- Eh bien Miss Parkinson, dit elle, je ne vous savais pas aussi courageuse.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Professeur. Je ne suis pas une de vos petites Gryffondor. Dit elle fièrement avant de continuer son chemin vers les cachots, bientôt suivie par Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Klaudiya s'approcha de son professeur et la remercia avant d'elle même prendre la direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard accompagnée par Blaise et Théodore. Heureusement ils avaient deux heures de libre avant de reprendre les cours. Quand elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, Klaudiya s'installa sur un canapé à coté de Pansy et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci alors que Blaise et Théodore prenaient place sur le tapis en utilisant leurs jambes comme dossier. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus là.

- Où sont Drago, Vincent et Grégory ? Demanda Blaise.

- Surement partis terroriser des premières années. Répondit Pansy.

- Pansy, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Klaudiya.

- Non, Drago n'est pas mon petit ami. Dit elle.

- Tu es trop forte ! S'exclama la russe.

- Oui je sais. Ria t-elle. Mais tu dois savoir... Drago est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis toujours, j'ai grandi avec lui. Je ne peut pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Comme pour Blaise, Théodore et toi bien sur ! Vous êtes aussi mes meilleurs amis !

- Merci Pansy. Dit Klaudiya en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Nous aussi on t'adooooooooore ! S'exclama Blaise en sautant les deux filles.

- Oui tu es très importante pour nous. Dit calmement Théodore.

Ainsi le reste des deux heures se passa dans la joix et la bonne humeur. Blaise s'amusa à faire de nombreuses blagues parfois très nuls alors que Théodore s'efforçait de le calmer un peu. Pansy et Klaudiya, elles, s'amusaient à faire les petites commères. Oui c'est mal ! Mais, et alors ? Un petit peu cela ne fait de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ?

Enfin arriva l'heure de se rendre en cours de Sortilèges, une nouvelle fois en commun avec les Gryffondor. Devant la salle le groupe des quatres Serpentard fut rejoins par un Gryffondor, lui même accompagné par un autre camarade rouge et or. Tout les élèves alentour les regardaient stupéfés et méfiants.

- Klaudiya, tu vas mieux apparement ! S'exclama Ron. Hum... Salut les gars. Rajouta t-il pour les trois autres Serpentard, il était encore assez mal à l'aise.

- Salut ! Répondirent Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, eux aussi mal à l'aise.

- Ouais je vais mieux ! S'exclama Klaudiya avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de Mrs Pomfresh pour sortir de l'infirmerie, j'ai oublié ! Mais si elle ne m'a fait rappeller, je suppose que tout va bien !

- Oui sans doute. Répondit Ron. Ah et je te présente Neville Londubat, tu dois le connaître, non ?

- Oui, dit Klaudiya en se tournant vers Neville et en lui tendant la main, Je m'appelle Klaudiya, enchantée.

- Enchanté aussi. Répondit il timidement en lui serrant la main.

- Tu es celui qui a fait exploser le chaudron avec Harry en cours de Potion, non ?

- Hum, oui c'est moi, dit il en rougissant.

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, le petit groupe s'agrandit encore avec l'arrivée d'Harry et Hermione. Tout le monde les regardait avec intérêt maintenant mais ils firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

- Eh Ron, tu te mets avec moi pour le binôme ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais mon pote ! Et toi Hermione ?

- Elle se met avec moi ! S'exclama Pansy, provoquant une stupeur générale. Enfin si elle veut bien ?

- Oh...Oui, bien sur ! Répondit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Et vous ? Demanda t-elle à l'intention des autres Serpentard.

- Blaise est avec moi. Répliqua une voix froide et tranchante, Malefoy.

- Neville ? Demanda Klaudiya en prenant une voix innocente qui empêchait le refus. Tu veux bien être mon binôme ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaah la technique de Serpentard ! S'écria Blaise, provoquant le rire chez les Serpentard comme chez les Gryffondor.

- Ou-Oui...! Répondit Neville.

- Et Théodore, tu te retrouve seul ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis avec Millicent. Répondit il avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je le sens bien ce cours ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua froidement Malefoy.

- Oh Mr Ronchon, tu compte faire la mauvaise tête encore longtemps ? Dit Blaise faisant sourire les autres.

- Blaise. J'ai l'impression que tu ne tiens pas à la vie.

Blaise ne répondit rien et baissa la tête comme un enfant qui s'était fait réprimandé, ce qui fit rire les autres encore une fois. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde prit place dans la salle par binôme. Klaudiya savait que Pansy faisait des efforts pour s'entendre avec les Gryffons comme Blaise et Théodore. Elle sentait que les choses étaient entrain de se mettre en place et elle en était très heureuse.

Le cours commença et le Professeur Flitwick fut surpris de voir deux binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard mais ne le montra pas. Il commença son cours en annonçant leur étude du jour, le Sortilège de Mutisme, de formule _Silencio_. Ils devaient s'exercer sur des grenouilles ou corbeaux. Neville essaya et son corbeau se mit à chanter, ce qui amusa toute la classe. Hermione et Harry ainsi que Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Malefoy y arrivèrent dès le premier essai, sans grande surprise, alors que Ron dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'obtenir le bon résultat. Et quand Klaudiya essaya à son tour, non seulement sa grenouille n'avait pas arrêté de coasser mais en plus elle le faisait avec une voix de petite fille comme si une enfant s'amusait à reproduire le bruit de la grenouille. Plus elle essayait plus la voix devenait tantôt très aigüe tantôt très grave au grand amusement de toute la salle. Dépitée, elle abandonna au bout de sa vingtième tentative, laissant le soin au Professeur de faire taire la créature. La sonnerie alerta les élèves et le Professeur de la fin du cours et, une fois dans le couloir, le petit groupe se rassembla.

- Klaudiya... Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas ! Annonça Harry. La dernière fois tu m'as lancé un sort sans aucune difficulté et maintenant tu n'arrives pas à faire taire une pauvre grenouille !

- Elle t'a lancé un sort ?! S'exclama Hermione inquiète.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, c'était juste pour faire passer la douleur après la retenue d'Ombrage.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent un regard entendu et les deux amis du Survivant prirent soudain un visage sombre. Klaudiya en déduit qu'Harry avait parlé de la punition pour le moins...spécial d'Ombrage. Les Serpentard par contre n'y comprenaient rien et pour cause, Klaudiya ne leurs avait rien dit. Elle regarda sa main et vit avec stupéfaction que les marques de mutilations avaient disparu. Elle observa ensuite la main d'Harry et se rendit compte que les siennes étaient toujours bien présentes.

- Harry regarde ! Dit elle en lui montrant sa main. Les marques ! Elles ont complètement disparu !

- Oh... Je suppose que pendant ton sommeil à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh a dû les soigner !

- Hum... Oui sans doute.

- Pourrait on savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Blaise. Parce que là on comprend rien !

- La punition d'Ombrage. Expliqua Klaudiya. Excusez moi, j'ai oublié de vous en parler. Durant l'heure de retenue, elle nous a fait écrire des lignes avec ses propres plumes mais ce n'étaient pas des plumes ordinaires. Celles ci étaient ensorcelées pour que les mots que nous écrivions s'inscrivent dans la peau de notre autre main. C'est très douloureux.

Harry s'approcha pour montrer aux quatres autres Serpentard les plaies encore visibles sur sa main.

- En sortant j'ai lancé un sort sur la main de Harry. Continua Klaudiya sous les regards stupéfés et révoltés de ses camarades, ils ne comprenaient pas comment le Directeur pouvait laisser un professeur faire cela. C'est un sort qui annule la douleur mais qui ne guéri malheureusement pas. Je le tiens de ma mère, et pour répondre à ta question Harry, ce sort je me suis entraînée toute mon enfance pour le réussir. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des rares que j'arrive à maîtriser entièrement.

- Hum... D'accord, je comprend mieux. Dit Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, je suis sur que dans une semaine tu seras l'une des meilleures !

- Si tu le dis !

Ainsi deux semaines passèrent et Klaudiya révélait ses aptitudes. Elle était très douée en Astronomie, Botanique et, comme tout bon Serpentard, en Potion. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en Soins aux créatures magiques et Histoire de la Magie. Et ,même si elle ne comprenait pas grand chose, elle se tenait au bon niveau en Divination. Par contre, elle était l'une des pires en ce qui concernait les matières comme Sortilèges, Métamorphose (ce qui est un comble quand on est métamorphomage) et Défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour réussir un des sorts demandés mais, préférant voir le bon côté des choses, elle admettait que cela l'avait grandement rapproché de Neville Londubat qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un authentique ami. Au même titre que le trio Gryffondor et sans parler bien sur de ses amis de Serpentard. Une entente était entrain de se former, toujours fragile certes, mais bien présente.

Cependant, tout n'était pas toujours très rose pendant ces deux semaines. En effet Drago Malefoy et Klaudiya prenaient tout deux soin de s'éviter comme la peste. Lorsque que l'un entrait dans une pièce l'autre sortait aussitôt, ce qui avait le don d'agacer les autres. Et lorsqu'ils étaient contraints de rester dans la même pièce, pour les cours par exemple, l'atmosphère était tellement tendu qu'elle en devenait vite invivable. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème de la jeune russe. Depuis sa nuit à l'infirmerie, il lui arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars, la technique de famille qu'elle avait apprise étant petite était devenue inéfficace. Elle n'arrivait plus à accepter sa peur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise parfois avec Théodore mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en parler. Et il y avait aussi sa prise de conscience. Son père était vivant. Elle l'avait enfin admis et, après de longues heures passées à se poser des questions, elle était décidé à parler avec Harry.


	9. Sirius, mon père

Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! J'avoue que ça fait longtemps et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse... Une periode scolaire difficile et un syndrôme de la page blanche bien trop persistant si vous voulez mon avis !

Enfin voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre, un peu court je vous l'accorde mais le suivant est déjà écrit et il sera posté samedi soir sans délai. Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent ou celles qui lisent cette histoire en ce moment même !

Dédicace spéciale à Yuuki Takia, j'espère que ce petit chapitre tant attendu sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lentement, Klaudiya s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château de Poudlard, se dirigeant automatiquement vers les cachots. Depuis quelques jours, un seul nom tourmentait son pauvre esprit fatigué: Sirius. Son père. Elle se demandait silencieusement ce qu'Harry pouvait bien savoir que sa mère ne lui avait pas dis. Un étrange mélange d'appréhension et d'exitation l'empêchait de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Pour son propre bien elle avait plutôt intérêt de parler à Harry le plus tôt possible, mais maintenant la nuit était tombée et elle devait rejoindre son dortoir.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Pansy à moitié allongée sur Blaise, tout deux bien endormis. C'était le genre de scène dont elle avait pris l'habitude et c'est avec un sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé qu'elle s'approcha de ses amis et les reveilla. Puis les voyant tout deux somnolants elle les raccompagna sains et saufs jusqu'au dortoir avant de se coucher à son tour. Ses pensées avaient tendances à vagabonder un peu trop loin. Elle pensaient à Sirius puis à Harry, elle se demandait si elle agissait de la bonne manière avec Théodore, elle s'amusait de la relation plutôt ambigüe entre Pansy et Blaise ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron et elle réfléchissait à sa situation avec Drago qui ne semblait pas s'arranger. Et enfin, quand elle commençait à s'endormir doucement, le cauchemar revenait. Douloureux, inquiétant, il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ce cauchemar qu'elle avait appris à accepter quand elle était enfant, au risque de devenir insomniaque. Ce cauchemar qui, un mois en arrière, était relégué au rang d'horrible souvenir et qui revenait la hanter. Quelle sensation étrange que d'avoir à nouveau peur d'une chose que l'on avait accepter, une chose dont on s'était habitué. C'était comme retrouver soudainement la peur face à un fantôme que l'on connaissait depuis la plus tendre enfance. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle avait de la chance que son grand-père ne soit pas au courant de ce retour de cauchemar, quelle honte elle serait pour sa famille ! Car, chez les familles de Sang-pur russe il y avait une ancienne tradition, une tradition très importante. Chaque membre devait être immunisé contre la peur et cette leçon devait être apprise le plus tôt possible. La peur était une faiblesse et il fallait s'en débarrasser. Klaudiya l'avait appris à ces dépens. Elle songea à toutes ces nuits enfermée dans le noir et sans qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir elle glissa doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jours, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment aller vers Harry, comment aborder le sujet délicat. Elle songea à cette nuit passée avec lui près du lac, cet instant volé de leurs vies où elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir la douleur du Gryffondor. Elle se demandait si elle verrait de nouveau cette lueur de solitude desespérée dans les yeux de son ami. Malheureusement, malgré son histoire elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre Harry, elle ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. Et c'était un constat assez dur à accepter alors en soupirant elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle prit son petit déjeuner rapidement, essayant d'éviter un maximum le Prince des Serpentard qui arrivait vers eux et elle partit aussitôt son assiette vide, sans un mot ni un regard. Cette attitude soudaine lui avait valu d'insistant coups d'oeil de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore mais elle s'était efforcée de ne pas y préter attention, pour l'instant son esprit était accaparé par Harry et Sirius et elle ne pouvait traiter qu'une seule crise à la fois. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et marcha jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, elle était sur qu'elle y trouverait le Gryffondor. Et elle avait raison, Harry était entrain de s'entrainer quand il vit la Serpentard débarquer. Elle n'avait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle et cela le troubla quelque peu. Il la rejoingnit et tous deux prirent place au milieu du terrain, étalés sur la belle pelouse verdoyante.

- Désolé de te déranger, commença Klaudiya, mais je dois te parler d'une chose importante...

- Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment...?

- Je l'ai compris dès que je t'ai vu apparaître sur le terrain. Tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui viendrait m'inviter à son anniversaire.

- Hum, tant que ça ?

- Sans doute plus que tu ne le crois !

- M'enfin... Tu m'avais dit de venir te parler quand j'aurais enfin admis que mon père est, de toute évidence, vivant. Donc qu'as tu à m'apprendre à son sujet ?

- Commençons par le début. Pour une grande partie de la population sorcière Sirius est l'assassin de Peter Pettigrow et le traitre qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Je te rassure, rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Le véritable traitre est Pettigrow, il a dénoncé mes parents et s'est coupé un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de littéralement disparaître, se faisant ainsi passer pour mort. Et comme tu l'auras compris, Sirius a été accusé à tort et enfermer à Azkaban. Ce soir là, il était tellement affecté par la mort de ses meilleurs amis qu'il paraissait être devenu fou alors personne ne pu douter de sa prétendue culpabilité et en plus personne n'avait retrouver Pettigrow. Ainsi il a passé des années en prison avant de s'échapper grâce son Animagus qui est un chien...

- C'est un Animagus ! Je ne savais pas !

- Ouais et nous non plus nous ne le savions pas lors de notre première rencontre. Il s'était échappé pour venger mes parents en tuant Pettigrow qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à un article de journal. Et oui, en réalité ce traitre était juste devant nos yeux depuis le début ! S'était croutard, le rat domestique des Weasley et Sirius l'avait vu parce qu'il apparaissait sur une photo de la famille en tête du journal ! Enfin toujours est il que lors de notre troisième année Sirius est réapparu, je croyais d'abord qu'il était venu pour me tuer ! Alors que lui et Rémus Lupin voulaient tuer le traitre, je réussis à les convaincre de le livrer aux détraqueurs...

- QUOI ?!

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais pense que si je les avais laisser faire on ne pourrait pas innocenter Sirius !

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai.

- Mais voilà faute à pas de chance, Pettigrow à réussi à s'échapper. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Sache que je veux sa mort au moins autant que toi mais alors Sirius serait condamner et, bien que j'adore la famille Weasley, il est le seul parent qu'il me reste. Bref, on s'est promis qu'on retrouverait Pettigrow et qu'on le ferait parler devant le Ministère tout entier s'il le fallait mais en attendant il devait se cacher. Il s'est donc établi au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison de sa bien triste enfance et l'a proposé comme QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, une sorte d'armée secrète contre la menace de Voldemort. Depuis il habite là-bas et cet été, un peu avant la rentrée, je l'ai rencontrée dans cette maison ainsi que les Weasley et Hermione. Voilà je t'ai raconté le principal de cette histoire, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Il... Il est comment ?

- Très chaleureux et compréhensif mais il a aussi un côté enfantin qui nous fait bien rire les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et moi mais qui met Hermione dans une rage folle. Je pense qu'il saura être le père dont tu as besoin.

- Et moi je pense qu'il est entrain de devenir le père que tu n'as jamais eu et dont tu as, bien plus que moi, besoin. Moi j'ai toujours mes grands-parents alors que toi tu me semble seul depuis toujours.

- Et bien, en fait pendant les vacances d'été je vis chez ma tante Pétunia avec son horrible mari et leur stupide fils. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, ça n'a aucune importance...

- Harry, il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit pourtant... Je suis là pour toi ! Je le serais toujours ! Alors maintenant dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur... Et sache qu'il n'y a personne à impressionner ici, je peux tout entendre ! Vraiment tout !

- Très bien alors je t'en parlerais mais pas maintenant. Malefoy arrive.

A l'entente de ce nom Klaudiya se leva et se retourna précipitement, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou au moindre geste brusque. Cependant rien ne se passa, Drago et Harry se dévisagèrent méchamment puis faisant un signe à ses deux bouffons de compagnie le Serpentard s'éloigna. Alors qu'elle allait parler elle remarqua la mine sombre de son ami rouge et or. Celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'écroula parterre las et résigner. Soudain quelques souvenirs passèrent dans l'esprit de la russe, le regard fuyant d'Harry lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la beauté du Serpentard, le comportement étrange qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, les regards qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer...

- Dis, Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Tu as des sentiments envers Malefoy ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, il se redressa vivement sans tenir compte des rougeurs qui apparaissaient perfidement sur ses joues et fixa Klaudiya comme si elle était devenu complétement folle.

- Hum...Beh...NON ! Je veux dire comment... ? Mais NON ENFIN !

- Tu sais il se pourrait bien que ça soit réciproque... Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien...

- Klaudiya enfin... Je ne suis pas...tu vois quoi... Je suis attiré par Cho !

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé... On peut pas dire que ça crève les yeux !

- Et puis même... C'est impossible ! Malefoy me déteste cordialement et je lui rends bien !

- C'est une forme de passion comme une autre Harry ! Voyons tu sais bien que c'est une excuse bidon et puis comme on dit de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !

- Et t'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les entremetteuses douteuses !

- Roh ça va si tu dis que y'a rien je te crois ! Ton secret est bien gardé !

Puis elle disparut dans un éclat de rire et laissa Harry bien occupé à se poser plus de questions qu'il ne l'aurait dû.


	10. Entretien avec Théodore

Hey ! Me revoici, me revoilà ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre s'il vous plait ! Enfin, il est assez cour mais l'histoire, la VRAIE, commence à ce mettre en place. Je dois préciser qu'à partir de maintenant je ne tiens plus vraiment compte de la fin du tome 5 ainsi que des tomes 6 et 7. Cependant beaucoup d'éléments de ces derniers tomes seront présents. Enfin vous verrez ;)

Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment :)

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Un père. Elle avait un père, un vrai père, fait de chair et de sang et il vivait depuis tout ce temps. Klaudiya soupira d'une émotion trop contenue, de la joie, du soulagement aussi. Elle repensa à l'enfant blottie dans les bras de sa mère qui ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas de père... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre. Elle ne savait même pas si lui était au courant, peut être ignorait-il aussi qu'il avait une enfant quelque part. Klaudiya se sentit honteuse; honteuse d'en avoir voulu à son père jusqu'à le haïr parfois et d'avoir cru qu'il l'avait abandonné. Mais elle se sentait aussi terriblement desespérée, s'était une part importante de sa vie qu'on lui avait volé. Une part qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais, elle en était consciente et Harry aussi lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Sirius. Alors qu'elle s'accablait de sentiments si contradictoires qu'ils en perdaient tout sens logique, une petite tête passa devant la porte de la salle de classe vide où elle s'était réfugié. Théodore entra dans la salle silencieusement et s'assit à côté de Klaudiya à même le sol.

- Tu vas bien ? Murmura t-il, bien sur il connaissait la réponse mais s'était plus une manière de commencer la discussion qu'une véritable question.

- Oui, enfin je crois. Répondit elle doucement. J'ai parlé avec Harry... On a parlé de mon père et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, depuis que tu es arrivée ici j'entend.

- Oh tu parles de ma petite visite de courtoisie à l'infirmerie ?

- Aussi.

- Comment ça "aussi" ?

- Klaudiya... J'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps tu es plus fatigué que tu ne devrais l'être, tu ne dors pas assez n'est-ce pas ? Et tu m'évites aussi, ce n'est pas normal. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un peu trop perspicace pour ton propre bien ! Bon très bien je vais tout te dire mais tu devras répondre à mes questions après. Toutes mes questions !

- Hum...ça sent le coup fouré ton histoire !

- Sinon je ne dis rien...

- Bon... Deal !

Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, en commençant par l'incident avec Drago. Elle n'omettait aucun détail, elle lui parla de son entretien avec Harry avant de rejoindre Drago. Elle lui expliqua sa conversation avec ce dernier qui avait fini par l'énerver un peu trop et le retour de son cauchemar. Elle lui raconta son apprentissage quand elle était enfant pour ne plus avoir peur et pour supporter la douleur bien qu'en ce moment toutes ces vieilles leçons partaient en fumée. Elle détailla son cauchemar, décrivait les protagonistes et lui révéla qu'un des deux agresseurs de sa mère s'appelait Nott, comme lui, et que c'est ce qui la troublait. Elle n'oublia pas le récent entretien avec Harry qui avait pour sujet son père. Elle lui fesait part de ces doutes et de ces craintes.

- ...et j'ai un étrange sentiment depuis mon arrivée ici, concluait-elle, je me sens bien à Poudlard, je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été à n'importe quel autre endroit cependant je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... Poudlard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry, Hermione et Ron, Neville, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et toi... C'est un autre monde pour moi, un autre monde auquel je n'appartiens pas. Ce n'est pas mon histoire mais la votre !

A ces mots Théodore eut un étrange sentiment lui aussi, le sentiment que toute cette histoire ne fesait que commencer, que quelque chose (il ne savait trop quoi) s'était déclanché. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une partie d'un immense mécanisme bien trop grand pour lui. Et que cette notion même lui échappait. Alors pour échapper à cette sensation de vertige il se reconcentra sur les révélations de Klaudiya.

- Klaudiya... Commença t-il hésitant. Les deux hommes de ton cauchemar... Je crois que je sais de qui il s'agit. Et s'il s'agit bien d'eux, je crains que notre amitié ne puisse continuer à exister...

- Théodore... Souffla Klaudiya, n'étant pas sur de vouloir en entendre davantage. Perdre l'amitié de Théodore ? Le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

- Tout d'abord le blond... Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Blond avec des yeux d'aciers. Cela ne te dit rien ?

- Drago Malefoy... Murmura t-elle, choquée, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer la ressemblance pour le moins frappante ?

- Pas tout à fait. Comme tu t'en doutes Drago était trop jeune à ce moment là, moi je pense plutôt à Malefoy père. C'est un ancien Mangemort.

- Un Mangemort ?

- Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oh tu veux dire Volde...

- Ne dis pas son nom ! Mais oui, c'est ça l'idée.

- Le père de Drago...le père de Drago... Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est si près ! Comment s'appelle ce monstre ?!

- Lucius Malefoy. Mais attend Klaudiya, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. L'autre homme, Nott, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse de mon père. Thomas Nott, lui aussi ancien Mangemort.

- Je le craignais, ton père...

Klaudiya baissa la tête, trop de sentiments, trop d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas gérer. Elle se leva brusquement et, sans un regard pour le Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. Deux personnes s'étalèrent de tout leurs longs à ses pieds, Blaise et Pansy. A coup sur ils étaient là depuis le début et avaient tout entendu, Klaudiya lança un coup d'oeil accusateur à Théodore et murmura, amère:

- Après tout, on est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

Puis elle sortit d'un pas vif et colèreux à la recherche d'un endroit calme avant son prochain cours oubliant les questions qu'elle avait à poser à Théodore. Mais jamais elle ne put atteindre son but car en chemin elle rencontra une Hermione indignée et un Ron enragé. Elle les appela tout en reprenant contenance.

- Oh, Klaudiya, désolé on ne t'avait pas vu ! S'excusa Hermione pendant que Ron fulminait et les pressait toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais que ce passe t-il ? Vous avez l'air pertubé !

- Il se passe des choses terribles, Klaudiya ! Terribles ! S'écria Ron en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle et en les forçant à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où Harry les attendait avec un journal.

- Ecoutez ça, dit Harry en lisant un article du journal, _"Un nouveau village moldu a été attaqué cette nuit aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Sur mille cinq cents habitants seulement une dizaine ont survécu. Le Ministère de la Magie accuse le criminel évadé de la prison Azkaban, Sirius Black. Cependant une rumeur circule dans la population sorcière, une rumeur appuyée par les témoignages des survivants: Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait de retour ! En effet, les rescapés affirment que les agresseurs portaient des masques représentant des crânes et de longues capes noires: la description des Mangemorts. Néanmoins le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, dément toutes ces rumeurs en certifiant qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse de Sirius Black pour effrayer le monde sorcier. Les moldus on reçu le Sortilèges d'Amnésie etc...". _Fudge ! Il continu de nier le retour de Voldemort et, du coup, tout le monde m'accuse de menteur ! Pourtant tous les faits le prouve, Voldemort est bien de retour et déterminé à reprendre son ancien pouvoir au sein de la communauté sorcière !

- En plus avec cette sale peste d'Ombrage qui a été nommé Grande Inquisitrice sur le dos, on peut rien faire ! Enragea Ron.

- J'avoue que nous ne sommes pas avantagés sur ce plan là, annonça Hermione, de plus Fudge soupçonne Dumbledore de vouloir prendre sa place...

- C'est ridicule ! Protesta Harry.

- Je le sais bien Harry, répondit elle, mais c'est ainsi. Comme nous l'a dit Sirius, Fudge est devenu complétement paranoïaque et il voit des ennemis partout, surtout que Dumbledore est l'un des plus grand sorcier de la Grande Bretagne et sans doute du monde.

Se sentant un peu de trop dans cette conversation, Klaudiya s'eclipsa le plus discrètement possible vers la salle où devait se dérouler le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle songea qu'elle devait laissé le temps à toutes ces révélations de faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Et Théodore... Elle avait été trop dur avec lui, ses nerfs avaient tendance à la lacher ces temps-ci. Elle irait s'excusé, elle irait dès qu'elle l'aurait trouvé. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire car Merlin seul savait à quel point les Serpentards pouvaient être fort à cache-cache.


End file.
